


【MA，KR/SV】骑士守则

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Italian Mafia, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, University Student Sebastian, Unrequited Love, bodyguard Kimi, kidnapped Sebastian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: Emmmmmmmmmmmm情节很玛丽苏，没有逻辑，没有进行严谨考证。来自毛团和旺财的恶趣味脑洞。讲道理我一个莱迷，真的是不吃贝内瓦的，为什么我会写完并且写了5W多字呢，恐怕我真的是抖M吧！这篇文就是送给你们俩个变态的。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Kimi从来没有想过，原本打算退伍之后挣些快钱的自己会被指派来替人照顾宠物——一只兔子。  
起初他有些不太愿意——他千里迢迢来到意大利是来做保镖而不是保姆的，不过他也明白，在黑手党手下做事，最好把“不”字收起来。  
他的老板是Maurizio Arrivabene，Sicilia岛Arrivabene家族的首领，而他要照顾的那只兔子便是现在坐在沙发上穿着蓝色天鹅绒睡袍的男孩，他正为了晚上的慈善晚会正用激光脱毛仪除着腿毛。  
——首领的情人。  
这个半大的男孩叫Sebastian Vettel，今年19岁，Trento大学的留学生，至于学的什么Kimi不清楚，只知道自己的工作便是协助佣人照顾他的起居，准时送他上学，他每周一三五会在学校对面那条街上的一家高档餐厅打工，然后在他收工之后，Kimi需要把车停在距离餐厅一个拐角的临时车位等他回家。不过由于上任之时到现在仍是暑假，所以Kimi清闲得令人羡慕。  
Kimi曾经疑惑过这份组织里人人羡慕的工作为何落在自己头上，论忠心他只是个保镖，虽然为黑手党工作，但也只是雇佣关系；论履历，Kimi觉得自己的加分项最多是在驾驶与搏击上。至于为什么黑手党首领的情人还需要在餐厅打工——Sebastian觉得他这是勤工俭学自食其力地赚学费，看来只有他不知道这家餐厅的老板就是自己的男朋友。

而现在，Kimi不动声色地望过去，一条光滑的小腿垂在沙发边，脚趾叼着新买的运动拖鞋晃动着，面前的茶几上凌乱地堆着糖纸，摆着吃了一半的酸奶和一些水果。电视里放着英文剧情电影，Sebastian正跟他猜测电影剧情的走向，他自顾自的说着，也不管Kimi有没有在听。  
Kimi有在听，只不过他在分辨枪声到底是来自电影还是现实。  
“我们是六点半出发？”Sebastian看了看客厅的挂钟问道，见Kimi点了点头后说，“看来我该去换衣服了。”  
Sebastian丢下脱毛仪一边抽着睡袍的腰带一边向楼上的卧室移动，Kimi没有抬头，没什么表情地站在客厅，垂着头看着自己放在身前交叉握着的手。  
“Kimi，你是不是不喜欢我？”  
头顶传来Sebastian的声音，Kimi只得抬起头望向他，Sebastian倚在二楼的栏杆上看着自己，他的睡袍已经半解开，露出胸口白花花的皮肤，一条光滑的腿从睡袍下摆伸出，他的脚踏在栏杆的低端，脚上没有套着拖鞋，脚趾调皮地点着栏杆。  
Kimi摇摇头，为了让自己看上去更加令人信服，他闭上眼睛，再次摇了摇头。  
显然Sebastian并不满意这个答案，他撇撇嘴转身离开了楼梯栏杆。  
Kimi并没有说谎，Sebastian很可爱，没有谁不喜欢这个天性活泼的家伙，宽厚善良地对待所有人。Kimi也知道Sebastian不喜欢自己表露在外的敬而远之的态度，只不过这些都与己无关——他本身就不擅长处理这种问题，更何况他也许并不会在这里待多久。

 

扣上安全带落了锁，一路上车内的两人都没有出声，Kimi撇了一眼车内后视镜，Sebastian正窝在后座上噼噼啪啪按着手机，手机屏幕的冷光照亮了他的脸，仿佛是查觉到了Kimi的目光，Sebastian抬眼，两人在内后视镜中对上了眼。  
Kimi轻咳一声移了目光，他不知道这算不算是冷战——从上任到今天也不过两周，也许自己的态度终于惹怒了Sebastian，只不过一直喜欢围着他说这说那的家伙闭了嘴让他获得了期盼中的安宁却有些微妙的负罪感。  
不过Kimi现在没有时间在思考这些问题——他在左侧后视镜里看到了十分钟前就出现在他们身后的一辆可疑的黑色本田轿车。  
原本还要两个路口才需要转弯，Kimi转动了方向盘直接拐进了就近的道口。这个弯转得有些急，后座上的Sebastian即使扣上了安全带也被甩歪了身子。  
“怎么了？”Sebastian支起身子坐正，他回头看向后窗——那辆本田因为Kimi的突然转向而猝不及防差点开过，只得一脚急刹再倒退一点拐进道口——实在是差劲的跟踪，“甩得掉吗？”Sebastian看向内后视镜里的Kimi问道。  
Kimi点点头，将油门踩到底。Sebastian被惯性推回后座，撞进松软的高档真皮座椅，“嘿！”  
他抗议着，“你好歹应该跟我说一声！”  
Kimi已经专注于他的“比赛”，并没有顾及Sebastian的抱怨。见他们加速，身后的本田也踩足了油门，后视镜里的车灯并不像刚才那么小了，但也不能再扩大。Sebastian同样紧张地不停看向身后，后车开着远光灯，刺眼且保护自己——Sebastian看不清车牌以及车内的人，即使他们距离自己也没有几个车身。  
Sebastian从脚垫上捡起自己的手机——在不知哪次加速中它掉在了地上，他拨通了情人的电话，告知他们现在遇到的情况。  
“Maurizio说让我们拐上SS7号公路，他会派人帮我们拦住他们，”Sebastian对Kimi说道，然后又将耳朵贴近手机，声音微微放低，Kimi能听到Sebastian正小声的告诉Maurizio自己有些害怕，很想他。Kimi“啧”了一声，突然拉起手刹，另一只手扶着方向盘快速向左转，拐进了一条小路。  
“你为什么不继续走？”Sebastian诧异地打量着窗外，“穿过前面的市场再拐两个弯就能到接应点了，这是最近的路线！”  
“那边有三盏信号灯，被其中任意一盏拦下我们就完了，”Kimi罕见地开了口，“市场，即便是晚上也有不小的车流，我可不想停在路口等死。”  
“那你打算……？”  
“出了这条小路再开两公里左右就能上SS156，在此之前只有一盏信号灯，你让他们在SS156和SS7交界的匝道等我们。”  
Sebastian把Kimi的话告知了Maurizio后又多说了几句才恋恋不舍地放下手机。  
“后……后面现在有三辆车！”  
放下电话的Sebastian再次看向身后，他惊慌地嚷道，就在他话音刚落的时候，已经有两辆车越过了他们半个车身，将他们夹击起来。  
“我看到了。”  
Kimi扫视了左右两个后视镜，脚下又踩深了一些。  
很快，Kimi所说的信号灯渐渐出现在视野内，不知是不是摸清了他们的意图，其中一辆车突然猛地撞向Sebastian他们。撞击使车身滑向另一侧，擦上了旁边另一辆车又弹了回来，Kimi在撞击中稳住了方向没有令车辆失控，在后座的Sebastian被晃得不轻，不过好在没有受伤。  
渐渐地信号灯越来越近，追车并没有停止他们的攻击，Sebastian甚至觉得自己的车好像减了速——原本只越过半个车身的追兵，已经完全行驶在两侧，身后那辆原先就跟在后面的本田也贴了上来，还时不时地顶上他们的车尾，仿佛在拿他们取乐。  
“Kimi……”  
路口就在眼前，就在他们快要驶入路口的时候，眼前的绿灯突然闪烁起来，在红灯出现的那一霎那，Kimi突然加了速，冲进了路口。  
一辆正常行驶的重型卡车鸣着笛闪着前灯向他们的侧面冲来，就在Sebastian睁大眼睛以为即将要被碾碎的时候，Kimi突然转动方向打死并猛地踩住了刹车。一切仿佛是慢动作，只能听到尖锐的刹车声，分不清来自哪辆车，刺眼的车灯从视野里消失，他们像是在原地转了半圈，与原本在车头身侧的卡车变成了并排，卡车将追兵与Sebastian他们隔了开来。身后的追兵此时想要停下或者转向已无济于事，避让不及的他们接连撞在了卡车的车身上，紧接着还没舒出一口气的Sebastian再次被猛地推进后座，后背紧紧地贴在椅背上，Kimi一脚油门，绝尘而去。

 

“天呐————！！！！！！”  
Kimi猛地被人从后面搂住肩膀，方向盘差点失了控，Sebastian的脑袋就在他的肩窝边，他兴奋地叫嚷着，“我们居然活下来了！！！我刚才以为我们必死无疑！！！”手掌的温热透过布料，此刻他略微带了一点力气，紧紧捏着他的肩膀，Kimi知道，那是劫后余生的兴奋。  
Sebastian叽叽喳喳地说了一堆德语，Kimi听不懂，只能无声地从后视镜里观察他，只见他仰着头，眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒，口中一张一合，“我的上帝啊，你是怎么做到的？”Sebastian又用回了他听得懂的语言。  
Kimi耸耸肩，“我只是比较会开车罢了。”他说。  
“真酷！Kimi你太酷了！所以之前你的确松了油门？我还在疑惑为什么我们的车会被他们追上，你之前就已经打算在接应前就甩掉他们吗？那最后的加速真是太酷了！他们一定没有想到你居然会利用信号灯！真是难以置信，我全程就像一个傻瓜一样只会张着嘴尖叫。”  
Sebastian的脑袋靠在Kimi的头枕上，Kimi能感到他呼出的气若有若无地拂过自己的后颈，这让芬兰人有些局促，他不太习惯这样。Kimi绷紧后背坐直了身体，松了松有些过紧的领口。  
“你能教教我吗？快教教我！等等，我是说你有这种本事，却只是来做司机？”  
“只要老板工钱给的多，做什么都可以。”  
“嘿！我发现……”Kimi感到身后的那个人又靠近了一些，“真高兴你终于开口和我说话了！”Sebastian笑了起来，“我还以为你不喜欢我所以不想理我呢！”  
“不，我只是……”前方停泊着几辆车堵住了他们的去路，刚要解释的Kimi也收了声，脚下放慢车速，好在眼尖的Sebastian认出了组织里的某位干部，Kimi看了看周围的路标，原来他们已经来到了先前约定的交界处。  
前来接应的成员为两人更换了座驾——他们原先那辆崭新的路虎已经面目全非，整个车身遍布着刮擦的痕迹，右侧的后门深深地凹了进去，后保险杠也没了踪影，后盖歪歪扭扭地翘着一个边角，后车灯也大多碎裂了。  
新座驾上Kimi被体贴地安排在副驾驶座上，让紧绷的他得以片刻休息，司机是Maurizio的私人司机，而瘦小的Sebastian则绷直了身体被两个高大的安保夹在后座的中间，这显然是他男朋友的授意。  
剩下的一路没有人说话，很安静，气氛还有点压抑，甚至有点尴尬，Kimi有些怀念刚刚吵吵闹闹的那一串德语了。

 

“Maurizio！！”  
一下车，一个人影从Kimi的身边擦过，冲向他们面前的Maurizio，与他紧紧地抱在一起，“我以为我再也见不到你了……”没等他说完，Maurizio吻住了那个顶着一头金棕色卷发的男孩。  
面对两人当众亲热，手下早已见怪不怪做着各自的事情，Kimi装作镇定地捧着Sebastian的外套，眼睛移向了别处。  
“Maurizio你知道吗？Kimi的车技超酷！你绝对想不到！就像电影里面演得那样！上一秒我还以为将要被撞死，下一秒他就利用那辆卡车让我们脱了险！”  
见Sebastian提起了自己，Kimi只得又看了回来。  
“我当然知道他的能力，”只听Maurizio说，“不然我怎么会把我的小卷心菜交给Raikkonen先生呢？”Maurizio吻着Sebastian的额头，看向Kimi，“Raikkonen先生。”  
“是，先生。”  
“做得很好，你保护了我最珍视的宝物。”  
“Maurizio……”刚刚在众人面前激吻没有脸红的Sebastian，此时却红了耳尖，把头埋进Maurizio的怀里，不过Kimi看到，在老板怀里的他调皮地冲自己眨了眨眼睛，Kimi也读懂了他的唇形，他在向自己说谢谢。

 

先前的遭遇让Sebastian迟到了慈善晚会，原本就对穿着正装有些反感的他更是借着之前的惊险闹着要休息，Maurizio只得带着刚入席落座不久的Sebastian又走出了会场。  
“他们给每个嘉宾准备了房间休息，我们去楼上的房间好不好？”Maurizio搂着Sebastian低声地对他说。  
这是Kimi第一次看到Maurizio用如此温柔的声音说话，他加入的时间虽说不长，但印象中的Maurizio一直是冷静甚至有些冷酷的，带着让人无法忤逆的威严。  
曾经肃穆的眼神现在温柔深邃，Sebastian带着迷恋与他对视着。Kimi快步上前帮他们按了电梯，就像一个尽职的保镖，在电梯里他也面对着厚重的金属门盯着不断变化楼层数字的LED面板，试图忽略身后接吻的煽情的声音。  
套房外已经有两名保镖静等候着，Kimi将两人送进套房后并没有离开，他知道这两个人即将发生什么，上任的第一天他就已经知晓了他的具体工作内容——24小时保护Sebastian，当然也包括这个时候。  
——人类最无防备最容易松懈的时候。  
Sebastian显然没有任何准备，他开始拘谨起来，在看到Kimi止步于卧室门口的时候，这个满脸通红的男孩显然松了一口气。  
目送着Maurizio拥着Sebastian走进卧室，Kimi准备关上卧室的门，却被Maurizio出声制止了。  
“Maurizio……”Sebastian悄悄扯了扯Maurizio的袖口，Kimi看到了他的小动作。  
“我的小卷心菜，我们不要打搅Raikkonen先生工作。”  
Maurizio揽过Sebastian，将男孩揉进怀里，堵住了他还想要说些什么的嘴唇，用眼神示意Kimi离开。  
Kimi尽职地退了出去，掩住门，背靠并警惕着，很快模糊压抑的呻吟声就从他身后传了出来……

这是Kimi第一次执行这种看似荒唐但合理的工作内容，这里毕竟不是自宅，像Maurizio这种级别的人物的安保必须要做到滴水不漏。不过显然这对Sebastian来说是第一次，他听到Sebastian一边呻吟一边带着软糯的尾音小声的央求Maurizio关上门，Maurizio并没有回答，Sebastian的呻吟伴随着悉悉索索的布料声越来越大，他逐渐沉浸在情欲里，呻吟开始带着哭腔，恐怕早已忘了Kimi还守在门口。  
Kimi觉得Sebastian的眼睛里一定泛着水光，或许眼角还会挂着泪痕，因为他听上去快要喘不过气来，断断续续地唤着Maurizio的名字，时而被堵在两人的唇齿间，呜咽不久后以愉悦且上扬的尾调宣布一个深吻的结束。  
“啊……Maurizio……”呻吟突然急促，紧接着肉体拍打的声音清晰地从门缝传来，夹杂着令人无法忽略的黏腻水声，Kimi深吸一口气，虽说在部队里学到了很多控制情绪的方法，但他毕竟不是客厅里的美第奇雕像，或许此时此刻他更希望自己是石膏做的。不过也许比起自己，Sebastian更像是石膏做成的，这个男孩，是的，是男孩，毕竟他才19岁，刚刚成年没多久，他有着可媲美石膏像的光滑的皮肤，包裹着紧实的肌肉，带着好看的线条，像细心雕琢一般流畅地延伸至脚踝那一块突出的胫骨，总觉得一只手便能握住他的整个脚踝。 

——他的腿从睡袍下摆伸出，摇晃着，大腿时隐时现。

现在这双腿应该紧紧的交叉纠缠着，他呜咽着被顶在墙上，皮质的墙面让他不至于太痛苦，但也冻得他缩起脚趾，他求饶着，手掌无助地紧贴墙壁，想要抓住什么为他带来因远离地面而丧失的平衡感，但他什么都抓不到，只能搂住面前的男人，将全身的重量挂在对方身上，却因此被侵入得更深而尖叫失神……  
“Maurizio！”  
Kimi回了神，额头的汗顺着鬓角划过，呻吟随着那声惊呼也戛然而止，只剩下与自己一样频率，缓慢而绵长的呼吸。

 

“从美国回来后还会离开意大利吗？”Sebastian挽着Maurizio，期盼地问道，“我们可以回家了吧？”  
当他们终于走出套房的时候已经接近午夜，Kimi尽责的为Sebastian披上他的西装外套，后者置若罔闻全身心都在Maurizio的身上，他挽着Maurizio的手臂，侧身靠着，外套就这样斜着滑落在地上。  
“很抱歉我的小卷心菜，”Maurizio用手指抬起Sebastian的下巴，给了他一个淡淡的吻，“我的直升机已经在楼顶待命，恐怕我要连夜回一趟Sicilia。”  
“现在？”Sebastian拧紧了眉头，“明天不行吗？Maurizio你已经很久没回过家了……”  
“天知道我有多想拥抱你睡到天亮，”Maurizio安抚道，“不过等到早上再出发会赶不上会议的。”  
“那我和你一起去？既然只是一个会议，应该……”  
“你知道我不会贸然置你于危险之中，那些人比恶魔还要危险。”  
Kimi默默地拾起外套，眼见刚刚还卿卿我我的这一对分了开来，Sebastian松开了Maurizio的胳膊，看上去很不高兴。Maurizio从Kimi手里拿过Sebastian的外套展开为他披上，Sebastian却向后退了退，拧着肩膀抖掉了身上的外套，Kimi尴尬地再次弯腰把衣服拾了起来。  
电梯的到达解救了和他手里的衣服一样无辜的Kimi，电梯门缓缓打开，还没等Kimi上前为Sebastian挡门，他就被男孩抓住手臂拽进了电梯。Kimi不敢挣脱，任由男孩拽着，他回过头，Maurizio无奈地看着Sebastian，直到他们被电梯门缓慢地隔绝开来。  
Kimi知道Sebastian心里不痛快，但他不知道如何出声安慰——这对一个芬兰人来说可是件难事，况且他刚刚听完了对方的性生活的全部过程——Sebastian突然也意识到了这一点，他松开了Kimi的手臂，神情有些不自然。  
好在电梯很快到达底楼，他们一前一后快步走出了那个尴尬浓郁得快要溢出的小铁盒。  
“我们回家吧，”Kimi坐进驾驶室，Sebastian说道，“我困了。”  
“好。”  
似乎没有料到Kimi会回答，Sebastian愣了一下，紧接着他笑了，看上去轻松了很多：“你平时都不和我说话的，今天这是怎么了？”  
Kimi看了他一眼，男孩坐在后座也望着他。  
“我看出来你想对我说些什么，”Sebastian的眼睛亮晶晶的，见Kimi没有接话他继续说道，“你是想安慰我吗？”  
Kimi点点头，他的确想过。  
“Maurizio很忙，在我第一次见到他的时候我就知道了，”Sebastian说，“我以为自己内心强大到毫无怨言，不过看来我并没有做到自己设想的那样。”刚说完，他好像突然来了兴致，抱住Kimi的头枕凑了上来，“不如我来跟你说说我和Maurizio是怎么认识的吧！”  
这下轮到Kimi愣了神，他甚至踩了个急刹，芬兰人握紧了手里的方向盘转过头，面对男孩兴奋的表情，小心翼翼地摇了摇头。  
“如果你要安慰我，这时候应该点头同意！”

 

回程非常顺利且不需要绕路，Kimi知道这都是身后那几辆车护送的效果。Sebastian也许并不知道这些，他一心回忆起了往事，哪怕他可怜的司机已经明确表示自己并不想做听众。  
叙述者将他们的相遇定义为一个简单又浪漫的爱情故事，一名普通的Trento大学车辆工程的德国留学生，在打工的餐厅门口看到一辆限量款的跑车，喜欢汽车的他忍不住凑上去细细看了很久，在他斗胆伸出手想摸一摸的时候，车主人出现了——居然是眼熟的餐厅常客，他逗了逗了留学生，但德国男孩一点也不气恼，——男孩早已被这位客人迷人的气质所吸引，之后留学生留意到车主经常会开着不同的车来用餐，他们开始有了除了点餐以外的对话，谈论汽车，谈论他的专业，甚至谈论各自的生活。终于有一天，沉不住气的留学生主动向车主逾越地提出想要开一开他的车，车主答应了他，留学生开着车主的车兴奋地在大街小巷穿梭着，而车主在副驾驶座为他指路——就像一张活地图，他们一起逛遍了整个城市，两人聊了很多并用了晚餐。  
就在留学生觉得与车主的关系更近一步而窃喜的第二天，车主开着他的又一款新车等在学校门口，他把留学生带去了自己的车库，并告诉他这里任何一辆车他都可以自由使用。  
“这听上去就像是求婚！”Sebastian的脸红扑扑的，“这是我当时的想法，你可不要和Maurizio说，”然后他继续说道，“我当时太激动了，兴奋地抱住了Maurizio，可没想到他低头吻了我，然后我们就在一起了。”  
很好，Kimi想，终于结束了。  
“我说了那么久，”Sebastian对听众的无动于衷表示不满，“……你没什么想说的？”  
Kimi想了想：“Arrivabene先生很有魅力。”  
“你的反应让我很失望。”Sebastian踢着鞋子，“我再也不和你说故事了。”

两人一边说着一边已经从车库移动到了屋里，Sebastian把衣服脱得到处都是，崭新的西服并没有因为昂贵的价格而获得与他的那些T恤牛仔裤不一样的待遇，Kimi只得跟在他身后把那些衣服拾起来。仆人还没睡下，Kimi把那些衣服交给她，换回睡袍的Sebastian在楼梯边对Kimi说：“陪我玩几局赛车。”  
“你应该先洗澡，”Kimi说，“已经很晚了，Roeske女士还在等你。”  
“那你等我。”Sebastian望着他，“你会等我吗？”  
Kimi点点头，转身把身后的游戏机打开，Sebastian见此转身嚷嚷着跑向浴室：“我会很快洗完的！！”  
还是个半大的孩子，Kimi想。  
几局之后，这个半大的孩子把手柄抛到一边，“我不玩了，”他显然没了兴致，对Kimi说，“给我一杯热牛奶。”  
感谢上帝，他终于准备睡觉了。Kimi起身走向厨房，待他端着热好的牛奶回到客厅，游戏画面还是离开前的样子，而Sebastian并不在那里。  
卧室的灯亮着，Kimi推开半掩着的门，只见Sebastian抱着枕头正靠坐在床上，脸埋在枕头里。听见门口的响动，他抬起头见Kimi端着牛奶站在门口，眼眶红红的，用手抹了抹脸颊。  
“你哭了？”  
Kimi心里有些发慌，他一心只想着把Sebastian打发了，在熟悉了游戏操作后便一点没放水，生生磨没了Sebastian的游戏兴致——即便这个男孩展现了他的胜负欲，但没想到会因此弄哭了Sebastian。  
“我只是……”Sebastian有些不好意思，“我只是有点想Maurizio。”  
Kimi递上了牛奶，神情窘迫。  
“Kimi，明天你能陪我去一个地方吗？”  
Sebastian接过牛奶没有喝，他握在手里，带着因哭泣而发红的眼睛望着Kimi。  
Kimi很想提醒他，即便没有请求，作为保镖也必须跟随。看着眼前表情看上去无比可怜的Sebastian，Kimi点点头。  
“好。”  
芬兰人又想了想，出了声。  
“太好了，明早请早点叫我起来，”Sebastian笑了，不知是不是热牛奶下肚的缘故，他的脸又红润起来，“我太期待明天了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
这是一间已经有些年头的建筑，黑色的轮胎在门两边一字排开，墙面上的涂鸦有的已经有些斑驳，新的涂鸦直接覆盖上去，喷漆粗暴的互相遮盖着，轮胎上也溅上了不少各色的漆。还未走进就能听到里面机器的轰鸣，空气中跳动着机油的味道。Kimi看向Sebastian，德国男孩正兴奋地看着自己：“认识Maurizio前我经常来，他不太看得上这些，因为他有更多的更像样的车，可我还是很怀念这里。”他兴冲冲地样子，“还在等什么？我们快进去吧！”  
Sebastian抓住Kimi的手，兴奋地冲进这家卡丁车俱乐部。

“欢迎光临，两位吗？”  
“是的，没错！”  
“不，我……”  
“别这么扫兴，Kimi，”Sebastian掏出钱包付了门票，“我等着和你一决高下呢。”

Sebastian的睫毛很长，浓密，卷翘着，笑起来天真无邪，带着孩子气的活泼，趁自己佩戴护具的时候玩起了头盔。他把护镜放下，笑嘻嘻地用一根手指挑起一条缝，再凑上前向缝里看去，两人的护目镜撞在了一起，又把他逗乐了，笑个不停；在人声与引擎声嘈杂又交混着回音的室内，即使带着厚重的头盔，他的声音总是能优先捕捉到，他叫嚷超过慢车，险些撞上围栏的轮胎墙，他笑闹着，挑衅着自己，嘴里嚷嚷着自己的名字，哪怕自己已不在他的视野中；他指着测速系统上的计时器对比着两人的差距，为自己的胜利欢呼，他拉起自己的手，兴奋地要求与他一起举起手臂庆祝。

“今天真是太尽兴了，”Sebastian坐在Kimi身边，歪歪扭扭地躺在座椅上，望着Kimi的侧脸，依旧兴奋着，“Kimi，你觉得呢？”他的手搭在Kimi的肩膀上。  
“……呃！”Kimi被强行拉出回忆，他抹了抹眼睛，“很棒。”他应和道。  
“怎么了？你看上去有些疲惫，需要抽根烟吗？”Sebastian打开Ferrari488的敞篷，“如果你想要一根的话。”  
“你知道我抽烟？”  
“你身上有烟味，我的鼻子很灵的，”Sebastian说，“我知道你已经很小心的处理味道了，不过我还真没有看过你抽烟。”  
“这是私人化的举动，不应该在雇主面前做。”  
“我可不是你的雇主，”Sebastian狡猾地说，“你的雇主是Maurizio。”  
Kimi哭笑不得地看着Sebastian。  
“你就抽一根，我现在想看你抽烟。”  
面对他的请求，Kimi只得掏出烟盒，叼出一根烟，余光还能看到Sebastian正目不转睛地盯着，那眼神好像低年级学生在观察他捕捉到的独角虫，打火机引燃了卷烟的前端，被盯得有些拘束的Kimi侧过头吐出一口白烟。  
“我想试试，”Sebastian说，“给我试试。”  
Kimi叼着烟嘴打算掏出刚放回口袋的烟盒，谁知这男孩伸出手，直接抽走了Kimi嘴里的那根，学着芬兰人夹着烟的手势把烟送进自己嘴里。  
“咳咳咳！！！”猛吸一大口的他弓着身子剧烈地咳着，举着烟送回Kimi嘴边，好像要直接塞回去，另一只手不住地摆动，代替无法说话的嗓子宣告尝试的失败。  
芬兰人并没有就着Sebastian的动作用嘴直接叼回他的烟，他从对方手上接过，拇指摩挲着烟嘴。  
Kimi舔了舔嘴唇。  
“Maurizio喜欢抽雪茄，感觉烟味更浓一点，”Sebastian喝了口水润了润他的喉咙，“虽然这两样的味道我都不是很喜欢。”  
夜色渐沉，路灯点亮，水珠挂在他饱满的唇瓣上，泛着水光。Kimi生硬地从Sebastian脸上抽回目光。  
“雪茄和卷烟吸法也不同，雪茄不用入肺。”芬兰人想了想又接着说，“抽烟不好，你别再试了。”  
“好，”Sebastian答应得爽快，“我饿了，去吃饭好吗？我知道一个好地方。”

 

没有泊在哪家高级餐厅的停车场，也没有停在哪家餐馆旁的小巷，Ferrari488在Sebastian的指引下停在了一户普通人家的车库道上。  
一位老人早已等在门口，Sebastian冲他挥手。  
“Ezio！”待车刚停稳Sebastian就蹦蹦跳跳地迎了上去，抱住老人，老人被他冲得踉跄了一下，笑呵呵地揉着他的卷发。  
“上次你腰疼，现在身体怎么样？”  
“收到了你的药，效果不错，现在自己除草已经没有问题了。”  
“Ezio，我不是说除草我来的吗！”Sebastian撒娇地埋怨道，“下次身体不舒服可别再瞒着我了。”  
“如果我再年轻三十岁，我一定不会理睬你的话，你放心，我会的，”老人看向Kimi，“请原谅我的失礼，和Sebastian有段时间没有见了，所以谈得有些忘我。”  
“Ezio，他是我的朋友Kimi，”Sebastian介绍道，他看向Kimi，“Kimi，这是Ezio。”  
“您好。”Kimi与老人握了手。  
“好了，我们进屋吧，我想你们应该闻到味道了，”Ezio道，“请你们先喝杯茶，我们将准时开席。”  
空气中果然飘着让人垂涎的烤肉香味，Sebastian一手拉着Kimi，一手牵着老人，仿佛他才是这幢屋子的主人一般领着两人进了屋。  
老人招呼Kimi坐下后就进了厨房，Sebastian熟门熟路地为Kimi倒了一杯茶，“Ezio曾经是我家那边一家高级餐厅主厨，现在退休了，”Sebastian端着自己的茶杯在Kimi身边坐下，继续说道，“今天你有口福了，Ezio的菜在餐厅里可是要提前一周预定的。”

 

“Buon appetito！”老人坐在主座，Sebastian与Kimi分坐在两边。他看上去很开心，开了一瓶酒为两人和自己斟上然后举起了酒杯，“自己家里吃饭就去掉那些繁琐的礼节，”他与两人碰了杯，满面红光地品了一口。  
“Ezio，你只能喝这一杯哦。”Sebastian像监管贪杯爷爷的小辈一般对Ezio说道，然后他举起自己的酒杯伸向Kimi，“Kimi，Buon appetito！”  
“Buon appetito。”Kimi微笑着与他碰了杯。  
老人不愧是高档餐厅的主厨，即便退休依旧宝刀不老，Kimi都讶异于食物绝妙的味道，对面的Sebastian更是夸张得用面包抹着盘子里残留的酱汁再送进嘴里。  
“Sebby，帮我把甜品拿过来好吗？”Ezio对Sebastian说道，“你最期待的甜品时间！”  
见德国男孩起身背对着走向厨房，老人冲Kimi飞快地使着眼色，示意他看向Sebastian右手边的醒酒器，“就一口！”老人悄悄地说，他竖起了一根手指，“就，一口！”这神情真是像极了昨晚那个嚷嚷着“再来一局”的Sebastian，Kimi有些失笑地听着这边老人嘟囔着“再来一点。”以及厨房里Sebastian的惊呼“Torta Caprese！我的最爱！”  
“Kimi你在笑什么？”Sebastian端来一盘巧克力蛋糕，他切了一小块放进Kimi面前的盘子问道。  
“没什么，Sebby，”Ezio悄悄咽下含在嘴里的酒冲Kimi眨眨眼，“他被你的惊呼逗乐了，是吧？”  
“呃……是，是的。”  
“一定是Ezio要你给他倒酒了吧，”Sebastian对Ezio笑道，“Kimi不擅长说谎，我一眼就看出来了。”  
“不过半口而已，”被戳穿了Ezio还是嘴硬，老人狡黠地看着Sebastian，“我差点忘记问，他是你男朋友吗？你们看上去很亲密。”  
“Ezio！”Sebastian飞快地解释道，“我们只是朋友。”  
Sebastian的耳尖发红，他向Kimi使了眼色，Kimi慌忙跟着点头。  
老人只是看着他们笑，也不再调侃。

直到老人设置的提醒自己吃药的闹钟响了，三人才惊觉这顿饭用了很久。Kimi为Sebastian取来的外套，但是Sebastian坚持要清洗完餐具再走。老人拗不过他，也就同意了。  
Kimi正准备帮忙，却见老人倚在门口冲他招手。

见Kimi走近，Ezio直接问道：“Sebastian是个好孩子，我看出来你挺喜欢Seb，他也挺喜欢你，你实话告诉我，你们真的不是……？”  
Kimi一愣，“不，我们并不是……”  
“对我来说这显而易见，”Ezio瞧着Kimi，“我与他认识也不少年了，自从他到这里来上学，这是他第一次带外人来见我。”  
“我……只是他的朋友，”Kimi自觉刚才有些失神，他收敛了情绪，“一个普通的朋友。”  
“前些日子Seb一直跟我说他交了个男朋友，今天见他带你来见我，我还以为是你，”老人感叹道，“他前一天晚上就兴冲冲地让我开始准备这顿饭，是我误会了。”  
Kimi顺着老人的目光看向厨房那个忙碌的背影，他知道，Sebastian原本一定是准备带着Maurizio来吃饭的。

 

“Ezio看上去很高兴，”两人告别了老人开着车驶向郊外的住所，Sebastian对Kimi说道，“我看到你们在门廊说了些什么，你们聊得怎么样？”  
“没什么，”Kimi回答，“他说你很好，是个好孩子。”  
“Ezio在黑彭海姆生活了十几年，就住在我家旁边，”Sebastian表情温和，看上去回忆起温馨的往事，“本以为他退休后会继续住在那里，但是他执意要回到意大利。”Sebastian把玩着手里的手机，他刚刚给Ezio道了晚安，“我从小一直听他跟我说起他的家乡，所以我才考了Trento的大学。”他歪着头望向Kimi，“Kimi，你是哪里人？”  
“Espoo，芬兰。”  
“芬兰？你是芬兰人？”Sebastian坐直了身体，接道，“我朋友也是芬兰人！”  
“Heikki Huovinen？”  
“你知道他？”  
“我可是你的保镖，”Kimi说，“这是我的工作内容。”  
Sebastian嘟起了嘴：“那么……我的贴身保镖是不是我去哪里，你就得去哪里？”  
“是的，明天你想去哪里？”Kimi问道。  
“不是明天，是现在！”见对方疑惑，Sebastian突然来了兴致，“Marina Di Ravenna海滩音乐节！整整三天！”他兴奋地比划着，“今晚就去，明天就是第一天！我已经在那里定了明天的房间！”  
“就我们？”Kimi看了看手表，“现在……？”  
“是的，就我和你！以及现在！我本来想明天早上出发，可是我现在就想去！”见Kimi在犹豫Sebastian继续怂恿道，“走吧！还等什么？家里和Britta说一声就好啦！”  
“不，不是Roeske 女士那边的问题，”Kimi无奈地说，“我们就这么去？行李呢？”  
“哈哈哈！”Sebastian笑起来，“Kimi，我记得你没那么讲究的！”  
最终Ferrari488带着Sebastian的欢呼，偏离了回家的路，拐上了通向Ravenna的SS47。

 

Sebastian用手机蓝牙连上车载音响，胡乱切着歌，一股脑地给Kimi推荐他喜欢的乐队歌手和歌曲，Kimi虽然没听过这些歌但也被他感染，微笑着看了他一眼。已经玩闹了一天的Sebastian，随着时间与路程的前进，一首节奏舒缓的歌响起没多久，和声低了下去，最后只剩下音乐的声音。Kimi向身边看去，男孩已经歪歪斜斜地倒在座位里，脑袋垂在头枕边上，睡着了。  
晚上的路很空旷，视野内前后都没有车辆，连会车也少得可怜，只有他们的车，在不算明亮的路灯下行驶着。吹来的风已不像白天那样温暖，Kimi将敞篷收起以免那个大大咧咧连外套都没有穿就睡着的家伙受了凉。  
他闭着眼睛，没了白日的喧闹，脑袋一点一点的睡得并不安稳，嘟着嘴不知梦见了什么。Kimi放慢了车速，他伸手调整Sebastian后脑的颈枕，想让他睡得舒服一些，手贴上他的有些凉凉的脸颊，Sebastian嘟囔了什么，脑袋无意识地在他的手上蹭了蹭。  
Kimi像是被烫着一般缩回了手。  
“到了吗？”刹车的惯性吵醒了Sebastian，他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，眯着眼睛打量着周围，“我们在哪里？”  
“……Ferrara附近，”缺少路灯的光，他看不清Kimi的脸，只能听道身边传来闷闷的回答，“车需要加油了。”  
“要不要住下来？”Sebastian揉着眼睛转动着有些酸痛的脖子，“这附近有酒店吗？”  
“……在这里过夜？”  
“对啊，”Sebastian撑着眼皮，“你已经很累了吧？”  
“不……如果是我的话没有关系，两个小时不到就能到了，”Kimi看着眼睛都有些睁不开的Sebastian，“我的疏忽，你看上去已经很累了……”  
“我累的话，你也好不到哪里去，你已经陪我玩了一天，还开了这么久的夜车，甚至没有再抽一根烟，”Sebastian看着Kimi轻轻笑了笑，“我知道你也已经很累了。”

 

他们住下的是一间距离加油站不远的廉价汽车旅馆——Sebastian看上去很满意的样子，说在上学的时候和朋友们开车出去游玩住过，非常怀念，说什么都不肯再找下一家了。  
Kimi知道Sebastian是在体谅他——他的确有了乏意，毕竟24小时的保护不是一个人能全部承担下来——在他休息的时候会有别的保镖在暗处保护Sebastian，只不过现在他们还在赶来的途中。鉴于之前的跟车事件，他早在Sebastian睡着的时候就已经将他们的行程如实做了汇报，暗中保护的队伍很快便可以就位，这让他略微安心。  
Kimi摩挲着指尖，刚刚男孩皮肤的触感还残留在指尖上，手指上还是若有似无Sebastian的味道，即使他没有使用香水。Kimi想也许是白天的经历让他变得比较在意，他深吸一口气，希望夜晚的凉气能让他的头脑也清醒起来。  
熄灭了手里的烟头，冲着窗外呼出最后一口烟，Kimi将窗户拉下落了锁，拉上了还算厚实的窗帘。这是他们能提供的最好的房间，没有阳台没有吧台，只有最简单也是最基本的设施，开门便能看到床铺。套间？别开玩笑了伙计——这是前台那个长得像熊一样的工作人员的原话。浴室的水声很大，隔着薄薄的墙板还能听到Sebastian在里面哼着歌，终于水声停止，由于没有带任何行李，没了睡衣的Sebastian穿着先前的T恤带着氤氲的水汽大大咧咧地走出浴室，他光着腿，把脱下的牛仔裤随手扔在扶椅上，招呼Kimi去洗漱。  
“我洗脸就够了。”Kimi摇摇头。  
“现在可是夏天！”Sebastian装作捏着鼻子，像教育小孩子一样对Kimi说，“不洗澡不许上床！”  
“我洗澡的话这期间是一个空白期，如果有人闯进来我根本来不及保护你，况且这个房屋的结构也很不安全，”Kimi有些哭笑不得，他原本就没打算和Sebastian睡在一张床上，“上次被跟车的事情还没有调查清楚，我不能大意。”  
“Maurizio告诉我是因为我们开了他的车，”Sebastian说，“今天这辆车虽然是也是Maurizio的，但登记在我的名下，没有人会在意我，所以我们不会有危险的！”他的头发还没有擦干，发梢挂着水滴，光着脚踩上了床，“而且我们偷偷跑出来只告诉了家里，更没人知道我们的行踪，你看我们今天一路都相安无事！”  
Kimi很想告诉他，开着Ferrari488住汽车旅馆本身就是一件容易节外生枝，非常惹眼的事情。正说着，Kimi收到了安保布置妥当的信号，“好吧，”他装作什么都没有发生的样子，“我去洗。”  
三分钟后，芬兰人赤裸着上身，擦着头发走出浴室，连水汽都没有带出。  
“洗完了？”Sebastian吃惊地看着他，“我一首歌都没听完！”  
“在部队里都是这样，”正擦着头发的Kimi抬眼看到了Sebastian微妙的表情，微微有些窘迫地解释道，“不过在家里洗澡我没有这么快……”  
“你还穿着西装？这可怎么睡觉？嘿，等等，哇，你手臂上的纹身真酷，像Maurizio一样！”Sebastian发现了新大陆，立刻不再纠缠先前的问题，他跳下床冲到Kimi面前，拉住他手臂，“让我看看这个，哈哈哈，‘Iceman’？是你的绰号吗？”  
“不，这……”Kimi结结巴巴，被Sebastian抱着胳膊弄得有些不好意思，“部队里战友们都会互相起个绰号……”  
“很适合你啊！它非常酷！不，我要说，它超酷！”Sebastian用指腹沿着Kimi纹身的图案描着，温热的指腹划过皮肤有些颤栗，“我也想纹个什么，不过我很怕疼…”他转向Kimi，“疼吗？”  
“第一次也许会，但我已经忘记那个感觉了，”Kimi说道，“适应后反而会有些上瘾……”  
“我最怕疼了，不然我身上一定会有很多！”Sebastian笑着说，“我要先在这里纹上‘Foo Fighters’！”见Kimi一脸疑惑，他补充道，“我喜欢的乐队，刚在路上不是给你推荐了他们的歌嘛！”  
“让我再想想，”他兴奋地忘记放手，还握着Kimi的手臂，两条光滑的腿毫无遮掩地暴露在Kimi的视线里，Sebastian仿佛根本没在意，“我喜欢法拉利，在这里纹只跃马，我还想和舒马赫纹一样的！他也是我的偶像，”他笑得很天真，比划着那个纹身具体的样子，接着他的笑容逐渐变得柔软……  
“还有这里，Maurizio的名字！”他指着心口的位置，笑盈盈地看着Kimi。  
笑容戛然而止，Sebastian正说着兴起也没有在意，Kimi有些不是滋味，但他面上并无不妥。Maurizio是Sebastian的正牌男友，若要纹身的确是应该排在第一，更何况他还有个身份是自己的雇主。  
“不早了，”Kimi不着痕迹地结束了这个话题，“睡吧。”  
这间旅馆虽然简陋，好在房间里除床以外还有一把椅面沾着不明污渍的布艺沙发椅可供休息，Kimi穿戴整齐，窝在这个散发着轻微异味的椅子里，他的腿搭在Sebastian的床尾，两人互道了晚安。Sebastian躺下便不再做声，听着床上传来逐渐平缓的呼吸声，Kimi与外面的守备再次进行了安保确认后，闭上了眼睛。

 

Kimi睡得很浅，天刚蒙蒙亮他便睁开了眼。窗外渐渐有了其他住客车辆离开的引擎声，Sebastian显然也被吵着了，迷迷糊糊地来回翻动。外面开始有了人声，Kimi干脆唤醒Sebastian，两人简单洗漱后便上了路。Sebastian上车没多久又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，随着行驶晃着脑袋。  
“你们一定要这么招摇的过去吗？”昨夜的安保人员联系上Kimi，“你们的‘姑娘’昨晚可引了不少惦记的，我赶‘苍蝇’都赶烦了。”  
“临时决定的，”Kimi看向身边睡着的Sebastian，压低了声音，“除了偷车贼，还有没有别的？”  
“前台那个胖子来过，在你们门口鬼鬼祟祟的，不过我们很快排除了危险，他也是临时起意，以为你们是哪家有钱人和情人私奔，想捞点，”蓝牙耳机里的人笑了起来，“他说得还真有像，就是不知道你和他哪个是有钱人哪个是情人……”  
“……”  
Kimi挂断了联系。

 

当Sebastian再次被Kimi叫醒的时候，他们已经到达了目的地。  
Sebastian订的酒店距离音乐节的沙滩还有一定距离，况且音乐节下午才正式开始，两人在酒店办理入住后吃了早餐，随后打算在Ravenna市内逛逛。  
Ravenna是古代东哥特王国、东罗马帝国的都城，也是诗人但丁的安息地。不过游览城市并不在Sebastian的计划里，他们的第一站是一家服装店。  
“你不会打算穿着这套西装和我一起在沙滩上蹦吧，‘Agent K’? ”Kimi的疑惑仅来得及表现在脸上就被Sebastian的一句话堵了回去，他拿起一件印花T恤在Kimi身上比划着然后丢进购物篮。  
简单的采购了换洗衣物，两人拎着购物袋慢慢走回酒店。这座有着数千年历史的古城由喧闹的老街、精美的店铺和安逸的广场组合而成，古迹是随处可见的风景，Sebastian举着手机拍来拍去，还饶有兴趣的在街边的店铺里购买了一副拜占庭马赛克镶嵌画。  
回到酒店，进入办理入住后还未进过的房间，这是Sebastian一直念叨着自己努力打工攒钱订下的房间，一进门便是能看到城市街景的落地窗，远处的海滩清晰可见，房间内饰虽然简单但胜在整洁干净，价格只有豪华酒店套房的几分之一，卧室的那张大床上撒着玫瑰花瓣，摆着一个爱心形状的红色抱枕。刚进房间还有些欣喜的Sebastian明显露出失落的表情，Kimi知道这是他为Maurizio准备的，但现在只有他自己来了。  
身后拎包的服务员显然误会了他们，他放下行李接过Kimi递来的小费后送了一句祝福，含笑替他们关上了门。  
“很棒的房间，Arrivabene先生没来真的很可惜……”Kimi不知道怎么安慰他，宽慰的话在嘴里含了半天才干巴巴的说出口。  
Sebastian收拾心情的速度倒是很快，让Kimi白白紧张，他很快就开始拆开刚买的东西，催促着Kimi换下了那身黑西装。  
“还不错嘛……第一次看你换上便装，”他打量着穿着T恤牛仔裤的Kimi，得意地鼓吹着自己的审美，“这身你穿着还不错嘛。”  
Kimi苦着脸思考枪套该放在哪里。

“还差一点！”  
Sebastian在刚买的纸袋里掏了半天找出一罐发蜡，让Kimi坐在床上，自己则挖了一些在手里搓着，抓起Kimi的头发。  
Sebastian的胸口贴着他的脸，T恤的领口时不时地刮过鼻尖，对方身上的味道若有似无地在空气中游荡。  
从来没有这么近的距离，Kimi想。

 

音乐会的主会场就在Marina Di Ravenna的沙滩上，音响里响着震耳欲聋的节奏，除了舞台，周边还有其他活动设施，巨大的探照灯已经架起，可以想象即便是到了夜晚也会亮如白昼。Sebastian拉着Kimi挤在舞台下的最前排，周围都是沉浸在音乐里的疯狂的人群，人与人互相挤着，跟着唱着，音量盖过音箱，还夹杂着此起彼伏的尖叫。Kimi木木地站在其中显得格格不入，一件长外套解决了令他为难的枪套的问题，现在他小心地护着自己的枪，警惕着Sebastian的周围——这无疑是徒劳的，他自己已经被身边的人踩了好几脚，还被一个疯狂舞动的姑娘用屁股顶了好几下。  
“Kimi，你就像一个误入的老年人。”Sebastian晃着身体。  
“什么？”周围太吵了……只能看着Sebastian的口型，勉强捕捉他的声音。  
“我说！”Sebastian突然凑近，他大笑着喊道，“跳啊！”  
突然放大的面庞，Kimi能看清他脸上的汗毛，因兴奋与舞动，他脸颊微红，带着一层薄薄的汗，鬓角卷曲的头发因为汗水而贴着脸颊，他眨眨眼，翘长浓密的睫毛在眼睑下透下一小片阴影，他的眼睛很明亮，泛着与不远处海一般的颜色。此刻他扬起头，露出脖颈，青色的血管埋在白皙的皮肤下，蜿蜒没进领口，一根挂坠随着他的跳动蹦了出来，Kimi仔细看了去，是异体的M与A，两个字母纠缠在一起，在阳光下，反着刺眼的光。  
蹦累了的Sebastian趁着中场牵着Kimi挤出了人群，天色渐渐暗了下来，远处的太阳也不再耀眼。  
两个人在琳琅的街市里找寻食物，刚才还嚷嚷着肚饿的Sebastian却停下买了两根梦龙，两人一起坐在路灯下的长椅上。  
“你是想吃这个的吧？”Sebastian咬着外层的巧克力，“我也喜欢这个。”  
不过多看了一眼就被他发现了。Kimi无奈地笑了，干脆坦率承认自己的确喜欢。  
“比起刚见面，我终于有一点了解你了，”Sebastian说道，“我第一眼就挺喜欢你，可是你就像个机器人，连话也不和我说。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
Sebastian啃着手里的冰淇淋，“我知道你为什么不理睬我，你是不是觉得自己有能力做别的更好的工作，但却被指派来照看我？”  
“我没有丝毫贬低你的意思，”Kimi慌忙解释道，“是我的问题，我觉得自己并不适合处理这方面……更别说照顾人……”  
“你应该这样想，正是因为你能力最强，Maurizio才会让你来照顾我，”Sebastian说道，幸福溢于言表，“他总是给我最好的。”  
这番话让他不知道该不该为之高兴，Kimi扯动了嘴角，眼里却没有笑意。  
“更何况，你把我照顾得很好，”Sebastian说，“Kimi，谢谢你。”  
Kimi看着男孩的笑容，他咬了一口手里的冷饮，巧克力在口中抿化，混合着香甜的香草冰淇淋。  
接着Sebastian又问道：“你为什么会来做保镖？”他说，“感觉太浪费了。”  
短暂的沉默后Kimi开口道：“我需要一笔钱。”  
“一笔钱？可以问问打算用来做什么吗？”  
“我想在家乡成立自己的卡丁车俱乐部，但这需要很多钱，”这是Kimi第一次与人说起他的梦想计划，“小时候父亲为我和哥哥做了一台小小的卡丁车，我就喜欢上了它，”Kimi没有注意到自己脸上正泛着笑容，话不多的芬兰人难得打开了话匣，“虽然我更想组建自己的车队，不过那个太遥不可及了。”  
“会实现的，”Sebastian啃着手里的冰淇淋，看着Kimi，“Kimi你很酷，不过笑起来更帅，我喜欢你这个笑容。”

太阳将要隐没在天边，路灯早早地亮点，此时的海滩不输白天的热闹，但Kimi却在此时感到了片刻的宁静。他咬了一口手里的冷饮，巧克力在口中慢慢化掉，混合着香甜的香草冰淇淋。Sebastian还开心地哼着音乐节上的曲子，他不知道自己嘴角挂着巧克力酱，见Kimi盯着自己，傻乎乎地笑了。

—— _很想吻他。_

Kimi被这个突然的想法狠狠地扼住喉咙，一个音节都发不出来。

 

当晚，月光穿过窗幔，Sebastian已经沉沉地睡去，Kimi站在露台上，指缝里的卷烟被微风吹得火星点点，他隔着幔纱与烟看着床上的男孩。  
Sebastian在睡前刚结束了与Maurizio长达一个小时的电话。电话是Maurizio打来的，一开始Sebastian并没有接。  
“不管他。”他说。  
再后来，嘴上说着不管他的Sebastian最后还是接起了电话，不知道电话那边的Maurizio说了什么，刚刚还板着的小脸很快破了冰，而后嘴角上扬挂上了微笑，约莫一分钟不到那个平时的Sebastian又回来了。Sebastian沉浸在热恋中，他把一天详细的经过都要一股脑儿告诉对方，他告诉Maurizio自己买了一副镶嵌画，打算送给Maurizio挂在他的办公室里，他让Maurizio猜那幅画的内容；他告诉Maurizio今天听了什么歌，吃了什么东西，看到了什么有意思的事物；他担心Maurizio的身体，询问Maurizio的工作进度，他告诉Maurizio他很想他。  
“我爱你，Maurizio。”他最后恋恋不舍地挂了电话。  
“他说他还在Sicilia忙着，每个人都只为自己的利益考虑而不是家族，他们都是自私的人，”Sebastian看上去有些难过，和刚刚那个与Maurizio有说有笑的Sebastian判若两人，“我很想告诉他其实我不是一时兴起，而是早就计划了这次出游，这样他说不定会丢下工作来陪我，但这样会不会让我看起来自私？”  
“……可是你没有说。”看着他的委屈的表情，Kimi有些心疼，他为Sebastian盖上被子，“睡吧，明天你还要把海滩上的游乐设施玩个遍不是吗？”  
睡吧。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
当Maurizio出现在Marina Di Ravenna的海滩上时，Kimi一眼就看到了。  
这是他们在 Ravenna的第三天，也是音乐节的最后一天。他站在不远处的人群里，是那么显眼，人们从他身边走过，热闹的人群仍然无法掩盖他的风采。他身上还是分开之前的那套西服，头发依旧梳得一丝不苟，他没有戴墨镜，Kimi看见他正直视着自己。  
Sebastian正闹着要尝尝Kimi手里的甜筒，他握着Kimi的手，将别人的甜筒送进自己嘴里，哪怕Kimi已经吃了一口。  
“Arrivabene先生……”  
Maurizio看着Sebastian抬起头，脸上又恢复了微笑的表情，他迈开腿向Sebastian走来。Sebastian几乎是尖叫着扑了上去，也不顾周围川流的人群，和Maurizio拥抱在一起。  
Kimi就站在原地望着他们，直到有人拍了拍他的腿。  
“你的冰淇淋化了，”Kimi低头看去，那是一个扎着辫子的小女孩，“真可惜。”  
Kimi这才发觉手里甜筒的蛋皮已经软化了，甜腻腻的糖水淋了一手。

 

Sebastian以为Maurizio是来接他回去的，但Maurizio说他是来陪Sebastian玩的，这可把男孩高兴坏了，“你也应该换身衣服，”他拉着Maurizio走进一家服装店，再次充当起了设计师的角色，他脱下了Maurizio的高定西装，为他套上了10欧的T恤。  
Kimi看着镜子里兴奋地围着Maurizio转来转去的Sebastian有些恍惚，两天前他们也是这样在穿衣镜前，也是这样被Sebastian使唤着试穿一件又一件的衣服，也是这样他亲手为之整理着，他们看上去就像一对情侣，不，他们本身就是情侣。  
是不是两天前的自己和Sebastian看上去也和他们一样？  
不得不说，Maurizio即使穿上了普通的衣服他的气场也依然不减，普通的T恤休闲裤，在他身上也宛如高档手工定制，即使全身上下加起来的价格还没有他的一只袖扣贵重。  
换下的衣服被手下送回房间，Sebastian与Maurizio十指紧扣着走在Ravenna古老的街道上，Kimi跟在他们身后，陪他们几乎将整个城市逛了个遍，最后他们又回到了海滩上。

“演出好像要开始了，去吗？”舞台上已经有人在调试乐器，Maurizio问道。  
“不了，”Sebastian摇摇头，“前面太吵，你一定受不了。”  
“可我的小卷心菜喜欢，”Maurizio牵起Sebastian的手吻了吻他的手背，“你还可以教教我怎么跳舞。”  
Sebastian最后还是没有挤到前面，他们站在人群的最后面，Sebastian紧靠着Maurizio，Maurizio的手臂也在他的腰上收紧，他没有跳他的twist dance，安静的就像第一次见面那样——一只乖巧的兔子。Maurizio俯下身在他耳边不知道在说些什么，Sebastian笑了起来，也凑过去说起了悄悄话，Maurizio侧着头，Kimi知道那种感觉，Sebastian说话会带着潮湿的热气，合着音节刮过耳内的绒毛，像一根羽毛撩过。  
眼看着Sebastian双臂环住Maurizio抬起头，吻向自己的恋人。Maurizio也热情地回应着他，深吻结束，他们依旧彼此拥抱着交换细碎的吻，恋恋不舍。  
Kimi站在他们身后，收敛着自己的表情，双手交叉自然下垂，做回一名称职的保镖。

而那间客房也迎来了真正的住客，Sebastian献宝一般带着Maurizio参观整个房间，Maurizio见过无数比这豪华的酒店，但对Sebastian的选择依然赞不绝口。  
“Raikkonen先生，你之前是睡在这里的吗？”  
Sebastian正在浴室洗澡，Maurizio指着床边的沙发椅，这张沙发椅比起汽车旅馆那张可以说好上了许多，弧度也适合休息。Kimi点点头，他昨晚盖的毯子就挂在椅背上，换下的西服就摆在椅边的纸袋里。  
“那么麻烦你今晚……老样子。”  
又要……做了吗？  
Kimi知道自己瞬间的表情有些难看，但他又及时绷紧了脸，他不知道有没有被Maurizio看见，带着毯子和衣服逃一般的走出房间。当他路过浴室拉门的时候，迎面碰上了裹着浴巾的Sebastian。他似乎被自己吓着了，后退了一步，Kimi看了他一眼，在他看上去要开口说话之前，扭头离开了。

“嘿，幸会，”门口一名眼熟的保镖对他招了招手，Kimi知道那是Maurizio身边的人，“Arrivabene先生说Vettel先生离不开你，所以让我暂时替你，”他递给Kimi一张房卡，“洗完就请回来换我，希望你不要泡澡。”  
Kimi没有泡澡，不过也用了不止三分钟。  
他换回了他的西装，没有乘坐电梯，故意放慢速度从应急通道的楼梯回到Sebastian房间所在的楼层。此时他们应该正打得火热，不知道临时代替他的人对这项工作内容有何感想，只可惜他再拖拉也拖不到两人结束。Kimi无法忽略涌出的酸楚感，强装镇定地打开了客房的门。  
门内那个保镖见他来了，显然松了一口气的样子：“来得正好，Vettel先生闹着要喝牛奶，他强调一定是你调的。”  
Sebastian睡前必须要喝一杯牛奶，那这么说……已经做完了？他对那名保镖点点头，走进厨房打开冰箱，那里有他们昨天刚买牛奶和蜂蜜。  
那个保镖也跟了进来，像熟稔的老友般又道：“我本以为能见识到你非人的工作内容，结果老天，哦不，应该是Vettel先生没给我机会。”说罢他感叹道，“我能理解Arrivabene先生为什么喜欢那个大学生了，善解人意又活泼，我们Arrivabene先生怕是已经栽进去了。”  
Kimi拿着牛奶的手不经意地抖了一下，几滴牛奶洒在了杯子外面。  
那人没有注意，还在说着：“他们当时气氛相当不错，我都开始紧张起来，结果Vettel先生说，Arrivabene先生一定很累，只要Arrivabene先生亲吻他的额头就可以了，真是天使啊！……”  
见Kimi一直毫无回应，最后还是那人略带尴尬地主动结束了这场自说自话，他向Kimi伸出手，“那么，再见。”

Kimi叩了叩房门，门被从里面打开了，Maurizio穿着睡袍站在门后，见是Kimi他笑道：“可把你等来了，Raikkonen先生，Sebby他只认你热的牛奶，等不到还不肯睡觉。”  
“Kimi来了？，”Sebastian的声音从房内传来，“让他快给我！”  
“好了，Raikkonen先生为你端来了牛奶，喝完以后就睡吧，小甜饼。”Maurizio从Kimi手里接过杯子，冲他点点头，便关上了房门。  
望着合上的木门，Kimi愣了愣神——总觉得刚才Maurizio好像不想让他见到Sebastian。  
希望是他的错觉。

 

第二天早上Maurizio就离开了，就像他突然出现那样，不过他带走了Sebastian买给他的那副镶嵌画。Sebastian表现得很平静，想来应该是Maurizio已经安抚过他。  
目送Maurizio乘坐的汽车离开，Sebastian告诉Kimi他想回家，转身便提前退了房。他们的东西收拾起来很简单，空手而来的两个人，最后只带回了几包衣服。  
行驶的路上Sebastian点开了音乐，没有跟着唱。风吹乱了他的小卷发，他侧着身子，看不到脸上的表情。  
Kimi见他兴致不高，罕见的主动开了口，询问他回去以后的打算。  
“快开学了吧，”Sebastian转过脸，转着手腕上一块黑色的手表，似乎是Maurizio带来的礼物，“开学也好，白天还能看到朋友们。”  
的确这也不错，Kimi心想，他又会变回那个无忧无虑的大学生。  
男孩无精打采地盯着自己的新手表，突然像发现了什么似的一动不动。  
“你怎么了？”  
“……我刚刚才想起来，Jenson教授说提前两个星期回实验室，所以我正确的开学时间是一周后，”Sebastian抬起头，指着表盘上的日期，眼神有些慌乱，“但是我的报告还没开始写……”

 

 

这是Kimi第一次看到Sebastian学习，笔帽被他咬得有些变形，鼠标在手指下发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音，几本被他从书架上抽出来的书就堆在面前，像座小山，如果在对面只能看到他毛茸茸的头顶。作为保镖的Kimi也是隔了很久再次踏进图书馆，他很喜欢这里，很安静，人也少，每个人都低着头阅读手里的书籍或者沙沙地在纸上写着什么。  
Sebastian一来到这里就要了个隔间，比起坐在公共阅读区这里更加安静，几乎没有人。也许是暑假的关系，偌大的房间只有他们两个，安静得只能听到彼此的呼吸声。

“我快要死了，”因为没有人，他们不需要刻意压低声音，Sebastian伸了个懒腰，有些放肆地长舒一口气，他这两天都是临近闭馆才离开，回到家里还要在网上查一会资料才去睡觉，连一直照顾他的Britta都高兴地说都这是第一次看到Sebastian这么刻苦，因此为他们准备的早餐与带走作为午饭的三明治都异常丰富，殊不知这只是一个放肆了一个暑假后补报告的普通学生。Sebastian对Kimi的这个评价表示非常的不服气，他声称即使放假了他仍旧在实验室里多待了将近两个星期，并且整理了数据报告又打扫了一遍才离开。他说他是最后一个离开实验室的，并抱怨了油水分离器是多么难清理，为了增加说服力，Sebastian亮出了一把据称是实验室大门的钥匙。正想着，只听他接着道，“Kimi，快帮我看看，我的眼睛快瞎了。”  
“我能帮你什么……？”Kimi嘴上说着，但还是站起了身，绕过桌子走向他。  
“这篇参考文献是法语的，我用了翻译器，但是语法可能有问题，我整理了一遍，你再帮我看看，我已经看糊涂了。”  
Sebastian指着他的电脑屏幕，那是一台从德国带来的笔记本电脑，14寸的屏幕好似轻便小巧，实则是囊中羞涩，为了看清楚，Kimi一手撑在桌子上，低头凑近屏幕。  
“这页看完了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这页呢？”  
“这行……主语不太对。”  
“我看看。”  
Sebastian的脑袋也凑近屏幕，Kimi这才发觉自己距离他是那么近，他的脸几乎贴上了Sebastian的耳朵，Kimi慌忙直起身体，正暗自嘲笑自己像个不小心碰到女同学手的小男生，接着他的目光落在了对方的后颈上。  
Sebastian在不久前刚剪过头发，他的脖子很干净，后脑没有被还未长长的头发盖住，洁白后颈上，一块难以忽略的暗红色痕迹在领口边缘若隐若现。即使这个痕迹的位置很刁钻，Kimi也知道，这是一个吻痕。  
能出现在Sebastian身体上的吻痕，只会是Maurizio留下的。至于留下的时间，应该是在Ravenna音乐节的最后那晚。痕迹的边缘已经淡化，想必是这两天热水澡的缘故。那晚他们没有做爱，只是紧紧地搂着彼此，亲吻成为语言以外唯一可以汲取与发泄爱的途径，不知道他的身上还有多少这样的痕迹，不知道这些痕迹都在哪里……  
Sebastian可不清楚他的保镖快把他瞧出两个窟窿，在对文字进行修改之后，他示意Kimi继续，身后的人却没有回应。  
“Kimi？”他扬起头望着Kimi，对方似乎在发呆，眼神发直，看上去在想什么心事，他轻轻地碰了碰Kimi的手臂，“Kimi？”  
Kimi回了神，对上了Sebastian的视线。  
男孩的脸上反着屏幕的冷光，嘴唇微微张着，疑惑的表情看上去蠢透了，却分外的可爱

_——想吻他。_

这个念头再度笼罩了Kimi，比之前来得更加汹涌湍急。Kimi的嘴唇发干，他紧了紧喉咙，余光却撇到了对方胸口反光发亮的东西——那条Maurizio名字缩写的项链。  
“……我去买水。”  
Kimi撇开了视线。

自动贩卖机就在隔间阅读室的门口，Kimi弯腰取出自己买的水，一口气喝去了大半瓶。  
“你怎么在这里？你不是应该在休息吗？”Kimi没有抬眼，突然出声问道。  
“我睡不着出来转转，顺便‘视察’你的工作，白天先生。”一个瘦瘦的深色皮肤男子倚在安全出口，他穿着运动服，耳廓上还挂着耳机，“白天先生的工作环境真是多变，还可以顺便玩玩，不像我，只能看着你们睡觉。”  
“这是工作，我从没有当作玩乐，Hamilton先生。”Kimi看了眼不远处的Sebastian，对方正好奇地看着这边，“如果没有别的事，我要去工作了。”  
“请吧，”那人耸了耸肩膀，脸上依旧堆着笑，“叫我Lewis，大家都是同事，别那么生分。”

 

Sebastian总算赶在开学前完成了他的报告，Britta甚至为此做了一顿大餐，男孩开心地拥抱了这位一直照顾他的女性，并冲打算揭发他的Kimi做了鬼脸。最后Kimi并没有向Britta揭发他，Sebastian得到了这顿大餐，三个人其乐融融地坐在桌前扫光了所有食物。之后没过两天，Sebastian又拉着Kimi去看望了一次Ezio，他们替老人修理了草坪和屋顶，又为他添了一些生活物品，Sebastian捧着吃撑的圆肚皮回家，正式结束了他的暑假。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
第二天，Sebastian早早地起来说要去开实验室的门。距离实际开学还有两周时间，校园内的学生就已经多了起来，Kimi穿着Sebastian替他选的便装，跟在德国男孩身后。Sebastian一路给他介绍着学校的设施，两人不紧不慢地走到了工学院。

“咦？”  
走廊的尽头站着三个高大的男人，显然等在那里有些时候，待Sebastian看清后他兴冲冲地跑了过去，扑向了那个抄着手冷着脸的家伙，对方显然没有准备，瞪大了眼睛眼睁睁地看着Sebastian扑了过来，待他想到要躲的时候已经被Sebastian牢牢抱住。  
“Heikki！暑假过的好吗！”  
被叫做Heikki的少年露出一脸无奈的表情，想要挣脱出Sebastian的怀抱。  
“真羡慕，我也要Sebby的抱抱！”旁边的金发男人说着就伸出手，圈住了Sebastian和他怀里的Heikki。  
“Jenson你添什么乱！想想你的身份！”Heikki脸都黑了，冲最边上的男人道，“Mark你就抱着手看戏吗？”  
“不然呢？”男人依旧抱着手臂，嫌弃又不耐烦地说，“快点开门吧，我昨天才落地，时差还没颠倒正常，你们吵得我头又疼了。”  
“Mark，别这样！”Sebastian松开了Heikki，向那个男人迈了一步，又是一扑，抱住了那个大高个。  
刚刚还嫌弃得不行的男人松开一直抱着的胳膊，在Sebastian背上轻轻拍了拍。  
——Heikki Huovinen，Jenson Button以及Mark Webber。Kimi默默和资料上的照片对比着，走了过去。  
“这位是？”Jenson看着Sebastian身后的Kimi。  
“忘了介绍，这是Kimi，我的朋友。”  
“朋友？”Kimi看了过去，对方眼睛里的防备和怀疑表露无遗——Heikki Huovinen，典型的芬兰人，和自己一样。  
“今天启开实验室，你带朋友来做什么？”Mark说，他转向Kimi，“很抱歉，我不是针对你。”  
“没关系，不用在意我，”Kimi指着走廊里的长椅道，“我就在这里等。”  
“我们恐怕要在这里待上一整天，”Jenson是他们的教授，他歉意地笑笑同Kimi握了握手，“很抱歉，学校的实验室有规定，我们不能让你进去。”  
Kimi再次表示不用在意他，Sebastian连忙掏出钥匙开了门，把三人连哄带推的塞进了实验室。

“他到底是谁？”Heikki向窗外侧着头，实验室的窗户做了特殊处理，外面是看不到实验室内的情况，而从室内看向室外不受影响。只见走廊上，Kimi就坐在距离实验室大门最近的地方，既不玩手机也不看书。  
Sebastian支支吾吾地说：“Kimi他就是我的呃……朋友。”  
“比起朋友，感觉更像个骑士……”Jenson把目光从窗外的男人身上移向Sebastian。  
Mark听了冷哼一声：“骑士？他保护什么？Sebby小公主？”  
“Mark你真的是个讨厌鬼！”  
Kimi并不清楚房间内正为他拌着嘴，几日的清闲自在不会让这位保镖放松警惕。

 

车辆工程实验室的大门再次开启已经是三个小时后的事情了，Sebastian招呼Kimi与他一起吃午饭。食堂菜色少的可怜，Sebastian解释是因为未开学的原因。  
“别吹了，就算开学你也没什么机会来吃，”Heikki翻了翻眼，“还不是装作可怜巴巴的样子在实验室啃三明治。  
“我那时候在攒钱！现在不需要了！”Sebastian慌忙解释道，他看向Kimi，Kimi明白他是为去音乐节在做准备。  
“以后就算吃三明治也吃家里带的。”Kimi看了一眼餐盘里薄薄的三明治，把自己盘里的煎鱼放进Sebastian的餐盘里。  
难怪他那么瘦。  
“好的！”Sebastian嘿嘿一笑，吃下了那块鱼。

 

“Kimi……你能不能，以后在学校外面等我？”晚上回家的路上，Sebastian小心翼翼地对Kimi说，自从两人暑假一同出游后他不再独自坐在后座，Kimi拗不过他，只得自己更加小心。  
“我很抱歉，不能，”见Sebastian垮下了脸，Kimi自觉回答太强硬又软下声问道，“是他们说什么了？”  
“今天他们一直在盘问我们俩的关系……”Sebastian皱着眉似乎很头疼，“我也仔细想过，这项目接下来恐怕有两周的时间，你这样……的确很奇怪……”  
“确实……”听Kimi这么说，Sebastian眼前一亮以为说服了芬兰人，“不过比起这些，一切以你的安全为主。”Kimi又说道。  
“我在学校里能有什么事？”Sebastian提高了嗓门，“再说我只是一个普通的学生，能出得了什么事？”  
“我不能让你出任何事，这是我的工作。”  
Kimi不由分说的语气，让Sebastian不知如何辩驳，他语塞了半天，扭过头不再说话。  
晚餐时Sebastian没有出现在餐桌旁，Kimi知道他还在生气，只好让Britta把晚餐送进屋里。他们仿佛又回到了刚见面时的状态，不同的是现在不说话的人换成了Sebastian。但Kimi决定即使Sebastian对自己生气也绝不会让步，这已经无关工作。  
Sebastian的脾气延续到了第二天，从早上起床开始他刻意在无视芬兰人，Kimi也不气恼，就像平常那样给他榨橙汁。临走时Britta递给Kimi两个餐盒，说是Sebastian昨天嘱咐她做的。透明的盒子一眼就看到里面装着内容丰富的三明治，Kimi谢过她，端着盒子坐进了车里，把两个盒子一起递给Sebastian，男孩接过后把餐盒都放在自己的腿上，一句话也没说。

“今天中午我就吃这个，”Sebastian走进实验室前递给Kimi一盒三明治，“是Britta做多了。”  
“好，”Kimi点点头，“不够吃的话……”  
“就是给你吃的！”Sebastian气呼呼地丢下三明治，关上了实验室的门。

 

午休时，Sebastian果然没有和他的老师同学一起去食堂用餐，他一个人留在实验室里吃三明治。身为教授的Jenson与Kimi打了招呼，Mark则是紧紧盯着自己，Kimi知道他没有敌意，至于Heikki，他似乎是三个人当中对此最漠不关心的。

不过晚上结束的时候，出了小插曲。  
Sebastian第一个跑出来，神色有些慌张，“走吧，”他抓住Kimi的胳膊，想要赶紧离开。  
“Sebastian！”身后有人喊道，见Sebastian不打算停下，他又大喊一声，“我有话要问他。”  
“我说过很多次了，Kimi只是我的朋友。”  
“这与你无关，”Heikki越过Kimi面前的Sebastian，“没有一个正常人会在这里什么也不做从早待到晚，”Heikki用芬兰语直接开口道，他看了一眼Sebastian，“还有你们俩今天的午饭，很明显昨天中午你们的对话我们都听到了，今天你们就带了同样的三明治，连餐盒都一样……”Heikki的目光又回到Kimi脸上，“我想我能猜到你们的关系，但是作为朋友，我不希望这个傻蛋受到伤害……”  
“的确是个傻蛋，”Heikki Huovinen能知道自己也是芬兰人，恐怕是Sebastian一激动说出来的，“我也不与你兜圈子，我可以确定的是比任何人都担心他，并且容不得他出任何事。”Kimi说完就不再开口。  
“……就这样？”Heikki以为他还有下文，“所以这就是你能告诉我的？”  
“我恐怕只能告诉你这么多，至于其他的，你们愿意可以继续逼问他，”Kimi说，“我想，那个家伙不愿告诉你们有他的理由，我不希望让他感到为难。”  
Heikki顺着他的目光看到了那个委屈地看着他们的男孩。

 

“怎么样，问出什么来了吗？”Mark望着走远的两个人问道。  
Heikki复述了Kimi的原话。  
“……就这样？”Mark摊开手，“这种模棱两可的回答……”  
“我想恐怕是个头脑不好又很有占有欲的男朋友……”Heikki说，他拍了拍Mark的肩膀，“总之，我看得出他不是个坏人，而且真心是为Sebby好，你就放宽心吧！”  
“我才没有担心他！”Mark拍掉了肩上的手。  
Jenson倒是笑了：“我早说了，他是个骑士啊！”

 

仿佛如默许一般，自那天开始，他们也不再追问Sebastian关于门口他那位“骑士”的问题，甚至在Jenson的带领下大家纷纷与Kimi打起了招呼。Sebastian把不解咽进肚子里——这都是那两个芬兰人作弊，自己明明站在面前却一句都没有听懂。Kimi那边他已经问过，他的回答是没什么，至于Heikki那边也没有透露半分，反而一脸慈爱的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Jenson在开学后不久有个为期一周的学术交流，因此他们在开学前提前两周开始了他们的实验活动，万幸的是实验很顺利，看情况他们也许用不了两周。Sebastian把这个消息告诉Kimi的时候，还穿着实验服的他眼里满是笑意：“Jenson说如果今晚所有数据都能出来的话，明天就带我们一起去野营。”

“我有个朋友承包了一间农场，把那里改成了野营度假村，我打算带这帮小子去玩玩，就当是补偿，毕竟占用了他们的暑假，”Jenson随后走出实验室对Kimi说道，“你会来的吧？Seb看起来很期待的样子。”  
“谢谢，我会去的。”Kimi笑着点点头。  
“所以我们今晚恐怕要加点班，”Sebastian担忧的说，“Kimi你还要在这里等吗？晚上会很冷……”  
“所以你赶紧回来啊！”实验室内传来Heikki的声音，“顺便记得重新换一套无尘服！”  
“我居然穿着这个就出来了！”Sebastian才发觉自己还穿着无尘服。  
“不用担心我，”Kimi说道，“倒是你争取早点做完，我们回家还能吃到Roeske女士的炖菜。”  
炖菜还是没能吃到，不过四人的辛苦也没有白费，临近午夜，在欢呼声中，一窍不通的Kimi知道，这应该是结束了。

 

约定好了明天集合的时间与地点后大家就各自离开，在回去的路上Sebastian神秘兮兮地往Kimi手里塞了一样东西，Kimi摊开手掌一看，是一只一脸严肃地开着F1赛车的企鹅。  
“这是你，”他指着那只企鹅傻笑着，“你的车技这么好，应该去做名车手，这曾经是我小时候的梦想，”Sebastian一脸向往，“还有什么是比成为F1赛车手更酷的事情？”  
“它真棒，这是你做的？”  
“我用实验室里的3D打印机做的，用的是剩下的材料，”Sebastian一脸得意，“上个星期赶报告的时候就设计好了，我把它做成了一个钥匙扣，希望你喜欢。如果它能帮到你，我会更高兴。”  
“谢谢，”芬兰人把那个小小的钥匙扣捏进手心，“我很喜欢。”

在安顿好Sebastian就寝后，Kimi的工作并没有结束，他呼叫了Lewis。  
“又出去玩？”对方听上去“啧”了一声，“这次又是哪里？”  
“地点我稍后发给你，十五公里外的农庄改成的野营度假村，两天一夜。”  
“那还好，再来一次音乐节夜班组差不多要累垮了，我会派两个组去的。”  
“……你不去？”  
“拜托，上次音乐节我也几乎是24小时在忙，人还那么多，你不知道我们在暗处的压力有多大……”  
无视他的抱怨，Kimi继续说道：“我们明天中午出发，你们的出发时间自己定，到了以后让你的人立即通知我。”  
“好啦好啦，知道了。”对方切断了通讯。  
Kimi皱了皱眉，与Lewis合作也不过一个月左右，对方的态度越来越玩忽，是不是也应该上报？但曾无意听到同僚间议论，原本Sebastian的安保应该将由Lewis负责的，而自己的到来可以说是顶替了他的工作，如果是这个原因让对方有抵触情绪是可以理解的。好在Lewis的工作没有任何差错，Kimi决定暂且先观察着。

Kimi坐在床上，从口袋里取出那个可笑的钥匙链，钥匙链上那只企鹅像极了自己平时的表情，企鹅身下的赛车被他漆成了自己最爱的车队的颜色，车身上歪歪扭扭地画着芬兰国旗和蓝色的模仿着自己纹身字样的Iceman涂鸦。  
芬兰人用拇指轻抚着小车，小心翼翼地把这个钥匙链栓在了自己的枪套上。

 

这是一家新开的野营度假村，大门是用木头搭成的，到处都带着新鲜的油漆味，开着车泊进停车场，就可以步行走进大厅，住客在这里可以选择是在小木屋里烤火还是在帐篷里过夜，每种住宿方式都能享受露天BBQ，如果是乐享其成者这里也有各种主题的自助餐厅。  
当然作为一个度假村，除了传统的烧烤外，它还有很多新项目：游乐场，孩子们的乐园，五个足球场大的人工湖，与人工湖相连的是水上乐园，这里有十多个大大小小的各色泳池；不过对于成年人来说，wargame更加吸引他们。

Jenson订下了一栋小木屋，当Sebastian与Kimi从前台领到钥匙的时候，其他人据说早就到了，房间已经瓜分完毕——没有摆放行李的那间房间自然是留给他们的，桌上留了一张字条让他们直接去丛林营地会合。  
Sebastian丢下行李拉着Kimi马不停蹄地赶到那间位于树林边缘的营地，Jenson正在门口等他们。他一脸为难的告诉两人，之所以这么急匆匆地把他们喊来，是因为在路上出了点事——一群不知天高地厚的小年轻转向时没有使用转向灯，并且不顾车距向他们的车硬挤了过来。  
“Mark被他们逼得差点蹭了墙，”Jenson一边把他们领进去一边说，“错不在Mark，对方的态度也很嚣张，我们好不容易把他劝回车里，没想到很快在这间度假村的停车场又遇到了他们，他们接下来的行为彻底惹恼了Mark，”他顿了顿，“我想你们应该猜到了，他们故意抢了Mark准备停泊的车位，虽然车位还有很多，但是他生气了。”  
“然后就和人约战wargame？”  
“如果我告诉你他先和人约了打靶，然后惨败而归呢？”  
“Mark还总是说我蠢，他不配！”Sebastian气呼呼道，“对方很强吗？”  
“我不清楚，不过我觉得对付我们应该绰绰有余。”  
“好吧，”Sebastian悄悄拉了拉Kimi的胳膊做了个鬼脸，“那就祈祷他们手下留情吧！”

总算知道为何对方那么嚣张，在进入各自的更衣间前他们“无意间”透露自己是长期玩WG的一只民间战队，赚的就是各种比赛的奖金，这次是来勘察这新开的场地。面对Mark的约战他们自然毫不畏惧，反观己方，三个大学生一个教授，都是第一次拿枪。  
Mark打算用最直接的丛林攻防策略，但是Kimi坚持突袭。  
“对方比你们有经验得多，直接硬碰硬你们没有优势。”Kimi分析道，“隐蔽部署对你们有利，剩下的就看你们的枪法了。”  
“我们最缺的就是枪法了。”Heikki冷笑一声，“算了，赶紧打完吧，我饿了。”  
进入场地后Kimi快速地利用地形将其他几人布置好后趴回Sebastian身边，“Jenson和Mark在高地，”Kimi向他介绍道，“Heikki说他会爬树，我直接让他在东北角的那棵树上。”  
“我们能赢吗？”Sebastian问道，“他们好像很有经验……”  
“能。”芬兰人一向话不多，但永远让人安心。

 

对方一开始就没有把他们放在眼里，五个人大摇大摆走在林间路上，枪也没有端在身前，嬉闹着，甚至大声说着侮辱他们的话。  
“希望你的Mark不要理会他们，”Kimi对Sebastian说，“他们还没有进入射程。”  
对方语言粗鄙，吐着肮脏不堪的词汇，却开始放慢脚步，小心翼翼地接近Sebastian他们埋伏的高地，他们的确是这方面的专家——看样子，是在估算的射程附近诱敌。  
不知道是不是被Jenson制止，还是脾气火爆的澳洲人听从了之前的叮嘱，Mark没有动静，但Sebastian还是提心吊胆他随时会爆发。对方一边继续高声叫骂着，一边用手势分散开来。看来对方想要包抄这块高地，Sebastian握紧了手里的全自动枪，这里装满了PVC子弹，只要对准目标扣下手里的扳机，就可以打掉一弹匣的子弹。  
现在只要等待Kimi的暗号——“第一声惨叫”的响起，就对着自己面前把子弹都打出去——这是一开始Kimi对他们交代的。  
Sebastian趴在地上，屏住呼吸，额头的汗水凝聚在眼皮上，有些痒痒的，他不敢动，因为他已经听到了对方踩在树叶上发出的清脆声，清晰到能分辨出脚跟的根尖着地，到重心转移到脚心以及脚掌的碾压，清楚到对方只要再踏出下一步就一定会发现他。  
“咦？”  
“啊——！”  
几乎是同时，Sebastian对着头顶响起声音的地方按下扳机，真实的枪响令他不由自主地大叫起来。  
PVC弹丸打在身上很疼，被Sebastian打中的那人痛得在地上哀嚎起来，Sebastian坐在地上有点不知所措。  
“2-0”他们耳机里传来系统的声音，对方还剩3个人。  
“Seb趴下！”不知哪里传来的声音，Sebastian下意识地趴在地上，一梭子弹从他身边滑过，扬起尘土。Sebastian抬起头，只见对方已露出半个身子，他慌忙向自己的枪抓去却抓了个空——刚刚因为不知所措把枪甩出了胳膊可及的范围！  
眼见对方端枪瞄准，Sebastian做好了迎接子弹打在身上的疼痛，却听一声惨叫，他小心翼翼地睁开眼，只见那人和他同伴一样倒在地上哀嚎打滚。  
“3-1”  
“是Mark，他刚才大喊暴露了位置，”不知从哪里出现的Kimi捡起Sebastian的枪丢给还给他，“对方队伍的人都有作战经验的，待在这里别动，看到活动的就打。”  
Kimi提着枪又弓身离开了，紧接着枪响追向他离开的方向，Sebastian又揪心起来却不敢探出头，只听Kimi喊道：“Heikki，三点钟扫射！”  
一阵枪响，耳机里系统冷漠的女声宣告对方又损失一个人。  
“砰砰！”对方“射杀”了暴露位置的Heikki。  
“4-2”  
“你们作弊！”一个声音回响在树林里，“傻大个我低估你了，你居然找了个外援！”  
“我们本来就是一起的！”Mark忍不住吼道。  
“哒哒哒！”  
“4-3”  
“Mark！”Heikki大喊，“你害得Jenson中了流弹！”  
“好了，我知道你们当中有个专家，”对方喊道，“出来，小子，我们一对一！”  
Sebastian不知道Kimi在哪里，他抱着自己枪，警惕着四周——他能听得出对方并没有待在原地，他在移动。“不出来吗？”对方的声音再度响起，Sebastian看到了他，他端着枪仔细地观察着着四周——看样子他也不清楚Sebastian他们这边的位置。  
Sebastian小心翼翼地挪动胸口的枪，准心瞄准向对方，枪尖却不小心碰掉了一些碎石子，石子的滚落引来了对方的一梭子弹并向他的方向袭来……  
“我在这里。”伴随着靴子踏在枯叶上的声音，Kimi从Sebastian身边站出来——原来刚刚他离自己那么近……  
“哒哒哒……”对方二话不说便开了枪——没有所谓的一对一，他只不过想诱Kimi现身而已，Kimi早有防备，向Sebastian所在的反方向纵身躲进一棵树的阴影里。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我打中了你的腿！”对方张狂地笑着，“你现在应该痛得直打滚了吧？我可是瞄着没有防具的位置射的，现在我就来……啊——！”  
“5-3”  
只消一声枪响，变成对方捂住腿倒在地上。  
“真子弹打在腿上可比这个疼得多了，”Kimi站起身全都没有被打中的异样，对Sebastian说，“走吧。”

 

“Seb，”回到木屋后Mark忍不住问道，“他……当过兵吧？我是说你的男朋友。”  
“当过。”  
“你说Kimi？他不是我男朋友……”  
Kimi倏地扫了Sebastian一眼不再做声，后者在众人诧异的目光中才惊讶地说：“你们……以为Kimi是我男朋友？”  
“当然，这不是很明显吗？”Mark说，“你爱他，他也爱你。”  
“什么？不，”Sebastian震惊地说，“我们并没有……”  
“你以为仅仅是他像个复活节雕像一样守在门口让我们误会吗？你们在一起就能旁若无人把别人排除在外的气场……你们看着对方的眼神，你们在一起的方式，你们彼此说话的语调，对了，还有你让人牙根发酸的傻兮兮的甜蜜笑容，以及……”Heikki一连串地说着，他看了一眼Kimi，把下一句咽进了肚子里。  
——他只有对你才会展现的温柔。  
“你们真的误会了，Kimi是我男朋友为我请的保镖，”Sebastian张大了嘴巴，“不过比起简单的雇佣关系，我们更像是朋友。”  
Jenson抬了抬眉毛：“保镖？你男朋友为你请的保镖？所以……你男朋友，是做什么的？”  
“他是做物流生意的！”  
Sebastian掏出手机，解了锁把手机背景给大家看，那是他和Maurizio的合影。照片里两人脸紧贴着，Sebastian对着镜头灿烂地笑着比着v，他旁边的男人看上去有些年纪，灰白夹杂在发丝与胡须中，不仅没有呈现老态还颇有种气质的味道，笑容中带着无奈，一看便知道这张照片的诞生是为了满足Sebastian的意愿。  
“我好像在哪见过……”Jenson拧着眉头，因为他发现更烦恼的事情，“……可我，没有给你们准备多余的房间……”  
“没关系，我和Kimi经常睡一起，”Sebastian笑盈盈地看向Kimi，“对吧！”  
不对！Kimi有些头疼，顶着三人询问的目光道：“我会睡在沙发上……”  
“我让朋友给我们换一栋房间多一点的？”  
“不用，这样就可以了，”Kimi说，“为了他的安全，在外面我不能和他分开。”  
“等等，我想起来了，”Heikki抓过Sebastian手上的手机再次确认了一遍，“这是Arrivabene！Maurizio Arrivabene！我在SNS上见过，视频里！上次市慈善晚会他出席的！”  
“那场我也去的，虽然迟到了，也没待多久……”Sebastian突然想起了什么，涨红了脸，悄悄看了一眼Kimi。  
Kimi知道他想起了什么。  
“Arrivabene……曾经很绅士地解决了两位明星之间尴尬的骂战……”Mark掏出手机吧嗒吧嗒按着，片刻后他瞪大了眼睛，“google说你男朋友是Mafia？”  
“网上还是那么说的嘛？Maurizio的家族许多年前是的，”Sebastian点点头，“但Maurizio现在在经营一家物流公司，他们已经不做电影里那种了。”  
Jenson示意大家暂且放过可怜的小Seb，各自回屋洗去刚刚wargame带来的汗水与尘土，他们该准备晚上的烧烤了。

 

夜幕逐渐降临，院子里的灯被点亮，Jenson取出他们带来的各种BBQ食材，啤酒饮料，满满地摆了一大桌。小屋还自带一个游泳池，在Kimi与Jenson翻动着炉子里的食物的时候，Sebastian就换上泳裤迫不及待地扎进泳池里，水花四溅，淋湿了正在帮忙的Mark，几滴飞溅的水珠蹦进了炉子，发出嘶嘶的火花。  
很快泳池变成了战场，尖叫，水花，以及Sebastian的求救声。Heikki在Sebastian的央求下只得脱了外衣下泳池帮忙。三个人互相用水枪攻击对方，时不时地还会殃及岸上的两人，Sebastian更是不知教训地躲在Heikki身后瞄准了Kimi，看准了老实的保镖奈何不了他。  
Jenson招呼三个玩疯的家伙上岸吃东西，大家吃着烧烤喝着啤酒饮料，话题免不了飘向Sebastian和他神秘的男朋友，在追问下Sebastian老实地交代了他与Maurizio相识的过程以及后来的相处。对于几个正在啃书本还没有走出过校园的家伙来说，Mafia也只是来自老电影的印象，谁也不知道Mafia到底是什么样子，不过看着Sebastian一脸幸福的傻样，几人也只能把担忧揣在心里。

Kimi坐在泳池边，不远处的Sebastian吃饱喝足了窝在躺椅上，他正在接一个电话，来自Maurizio。男孩的上半身隐在树荫下，只能看到他穿着泳裤的下半身，两条白皙的双腿交叠，一只脚抵着另一只的脚背，脚趾不安分地动着。不知是不是觉着冷了，他伸出一只脚，用脚趾夹住旁边的毛巾毯披在自己的腿上。  
Kimi收回自己的目光，Jenson他们还在炉边研究怎么烤那条他朋友送来的鱼，他联系了安保了解布置情况。  
对面不是Lewis，而是他手下一个小队长，汉密尔顿曾热情地告诉Kimi他们同是芬兰人，名字好像是Valtteri。  
“Kimi你在和谁说话？”Sebastian不知何时挂断了电话从水里走了过来。  
“确认安保，”Kimi切断了联系，“说完了？””  
“嗯，Maurizio说Sicilia那边快进入尾声了，”Sebastian跳进泳池，倚在泳池边，胳膊肘碰着Kimi的腿，两人都没有刻意移开，肌肤与肌肤相贴，对方身上的热量传了过来，他赤裸着上半身，苍白纤细覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，“他还为最近一直没联系我而道歉，我趁机问什么时候能联系他，他居然回答我‘随时。’！”  
Kimi眼神一黯,缓缓道：“这下你该放心了，Arrivabene先生只是太忙。”  
Sebastian之前因为Maurizio多日没有联系有些坐立不安，即使报告与实验分散了他很多精力，但是男孩不停拿着手机又叹气放下的样子还是被他看在眼里。既然能同意Sebastian主动联系，可见Sicilia那边的问题应该是解决了。不过Kimi听熟悉的朋友透露，Maurizio这次前去Sicilia不只是普通的生意事务。  
“Kimi！”男孩突然拉住他的手臂，“下来陪我游泳！”  
“不……我这不是泳裤……”Kimi说着，没有挣扎就被Sebastian拖进水里。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
Sebastian抱着他的笔记本电脑窝在沙发上，没有穿他的睡袍，简单的沙滩短裤与T恤，笔记本电脑枕在腿上，他捧着Britta刚刚端来的酸奶，一边漫不经心地舀着酸奶送进嘴里，一边聚精会神地看着屏幕，手指在触摸屏上划动。  
“Kimi，来看昨天的照片。”  
Kimi在他身边蹲下，Sebastian把屏幕转向Kimi的方向，人也靠了过来。他刚洗过澡，带着沐浴乳的香气，像初生的婴儿，带着淡淡的奶香。他的头发还有点湿，被捋在一边，粉红色皮肤还带着热水的温度，直接贴着芬兰人的手臂。他把酸奶递给Kimi，又向对方要了一根棒棒糖，Kimi接过他的酸奶放回面前的茶几上，再把他要的糖果递了过来。Sebastian剥去糖纸把糖块塞进嘴里，牙齿和硬糖发出咔咔的声音。  
“这张Heikki都虚了，但是Mark的表情好丑，所以我决定留下来。”Sebastian笑着给Kimi看下一张，“你猜这只脚是谁的？”  
这张照片无疑抓拍了某个人落水的狼狈镜头，照片里除了一只露出水花的腿外没有别的线索，Kimi摇摇头。  
“是Heikki！”Sebastian划动着触摸屏把照片拷贝到名为“Heikki”的文件夹里，他坏笑着，没注意都被嘴里的糖块色素染了色，嘴唇泛着比平时更润的水红色，啧啧地吸着糖果。  
“Kimi，把你的邮箱给我，我把大家的照片都分别发过去。”  
“……也有我的？”  
“当然啦，只要有出镜的我都拷贝了，”Sebastian补充说道，“哪怕只有一条腿。”

 

今晚又是一个普通的夜晚，结束了睡前的赛车比赛，Sebastian喝了他的牛奶安静地躺下。Kimi回到自己的房间，他没有照例联系Lewis再去洗漱，而是从几乎清一色挂着黑色西服的衣柜里取出一只黑色的电脑包，从包里取出一台型号有些陈旧的笔记本电脑。  
Kimi并不怎么使用电脑，手机也不过是工作需要，他打开自己的邮箱，点开了Sebastian发来的邮件。  
他的照片数量并不多，这并不奇怪，因为自己刻意在躲避镜头。细数下来，除了集体的合影外，剩下的不过十几张。  
手指在滚轮上拨动，紧接着停住，然后双击了鼠标左键。  
这张照片不知是谁抓拍的，照片里的Sebastian赤裸着上半身，下身是一条松垮的沙滩裤，脚上套着他的运动拖鞋，看样子从泳池里出来已经有一会儿了。他手里拿着一瓶可乐，侧着头，向前探着身子，下巴抵在自己的肩膀上。而照片里的自己，手里正拿着盐罐洒向烤炉上的肉串，脸偏向Sebastian，好像在跟他说些什么。  
Kimi想起了这时候，Sebastian当时要尝尝肉串的味道，开玩笑说他要视察一下“Agent K”的工作。没想到被人抓拍了下来。实际上Sebastian是突然靠过来的，自己没有一丝丝防备，好在拍摄的角度没有拍到自己惊慌的表情。  
Kimi找出手机的数据线接了上去，把照片复制进了原本空空如也的手机相册。

 

========  
Freshers Festival的最后一个周末以一场大型的party作为句点，主办包下了一间大型club作为场地，但是参加的人还是超过建筑物可容纳的数量，走廊都被塞得满满当当。音乐震耳欲聋，身上涂着荧光颜料的男孩女孩们贴在一起，在冷光灯下令人目眩。  
Heikki挤过人群端来两杯饮料递给Sebastian：“这里太吵了，就像一间普通的酒吧一样无趣，你确定你不要吗？味道还不错。”他最后一句是对着Sebastian身后的Kimi说的。  
“最后一场party，大家都不想错过，”Sebastian喝了一口，满意地看着手里的饮料点点头，“你说得不错，恐怕这会是这场party最美好的回忆了。”  
“饮料里面有点酒精的，你少喝一点，”Heikki说着望向四周，“哦，看看那是谁，冰球队的队长，我去打个招呼。”  
Sebastian顺着他的目光望去：“Tommi？那我也去。”  
“Tommi毕业了，你个蠢蛋，他不会再出现在校园里了，”Heikki看向他，“Mark最后还是说来，但会迟点到，你们先坐这等他吧。”说完他费力地拨开人群，向冰球队新队长的方向挤了过去。  
两人像是约好似的，Heikki刚消失在人群里，Mark就端着饮料挤了过来：“你们两个窝在角落里干什么？Heikki呢？刚刚还看到他在。”  
“他去找他的新队长了，冰球队，”Sebastian喝完了杯子里的饮料，接过Mark递来的又喝了一口，“他什么时候加入的？”  
“Tommi牵的线，这学期才算正式加入，”Mark说，“可惜了，上学期要是他加入，我们学校至少能进入四强。”  
“真快，Tommi都毕业了……”  
“你在这胡乱伤感什么，在你入学后Tommi本来就剩最后一年，现在我也是，”Mark叹了口气，“见鬼，”他说，“这饮料里含酒精。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我开车了，”Mark把饮料丢在小桌上，他站起身，“我去问他们要无酒精的。”  
“我能喝了它吗？我觉得味道不错。”Sebastian指着Mark留下的杯子问道。  
“我喝过它，”Mark表情有些奇怪，他咬住了下唇，当他再次开口的时候，他说：“如果你不介意的话……”  
“没关系，”Sebastian拿掉了Mark的吸管，插入了自己的，“我挺喜欢这个。”  
Mark没有再说什么，他看了一眼Kimi，转身走向吧台。等他再次出现的时候，手里多了两个杯子：“他们只有矿泉水，却不肯直接给我一整瓶，”他把另一杯递给Kimi，“喝吧，僧侣，我知道你也不能喝酒。”  
“谢谢。”Kimi对Mark抬了抬嘴角。  
经过几个星期的相处，Mark他们已经习惯了这个冷情的，没有多少表情的保镖，他坐上高脚凳，看着周围扭动的身体突然问道：“你们几点来的？”  
“大概比公告上早到一个小时，我们来之前看了一场电影。”Sebastian抓住一个服务生要了一张菜单，又点了几杯饮料，“我们来的时候，旁边的卡座已经全被占了，连小桌都剩的不多。”  
“哦？你们还挺有闲情逸致，什么电影？”Mark随口问道。  
“Jenson给我的票，那种定制了播放什么影片的私人影院……看的什么来着？”Sebastian看向身后的Kimi，“黑色……低俗小说？对，低俗小说。”  
Mark颇有兴趣地抬起头看着Sebastian：“好看吗？”  
“有点乱，我是说可能我欣赏不来，”Sebastian点的饮料很快就到了，他又开心地喝了起来，“我更喜欢看超级英雄电影，看这部我光注意‘局长’念《圣经》了，哦，还有twist dance可以学学。”  
Kimi无视Mark玩味的目光，他不会告诉对方这部电影让他尴尬——大佬的女人与保镖，只有Sebastian才看不出这是Jenson的恶作剧。  
“刚才那个服务生呢？”Sebastian突然咯咯笑了起来，一口气干光了他的杯子，“说到这电影，我想喝奶昔了，给我点杯五块钱的奶昔。”  
“你疯了，”Mark看着面前的空杯，“你喝的太快了蠢货。”  
“你才是蠢货！”Sebastian摇摇晃晃地站起身，“我……要去上厕所……”他嘀咕着。  
Kimi连忙从身后扶住他。  
“他醉了，”Mark道，“快把他带回家吧。”  
“不，我没醉，”Sebastian含混不清地说道，“谁也别想让我离开这里，我还没玩够。”  
Kimi拉过他的一只手臂圈在自己肩膀上：“我带他去厕所洗洗脸，”他对Mark说，“给他找个卡座，再给他点一杯随便多少钱的奶昔。”

 

这间club里挤了太多的人，Kimi几乎是把Sebastian搂在怀里才能拨开人群把他送进洗手间，Sebastian整个身体的重量都挂在他的保镖身上，显然醉得挺厉害。他的呼吸就靠在颈边，带着酒气，芬兰人有些局促。  
“Kimi，你的脸好红，”Sebastian看着Kimi，目光又落在他身后的镜子上，“我的脸也……看来你也喝了不少……”正说着，他的胸口突然剧烈起伏，Kimi慌忙把他扶到水池旁边。  
Sebastian下午只吃了一些饼干，所以他并没有吐出多少东西——大部分都是液体，但也让他舒服了很多，在Kimi的帮助下他漱了口，又用清水抹了脸。  
“我好多了，”但是他看上去并没有清醒多少，“我们回去找Mark他们吧。”

等到他们回到原先的位置，圆桌上坐着不认识的人，Heikki等在那里。  
“他还真是醉得可以，跟我来。”Heikki帮忙扶住Sebastian，他告诉Kimi冰球队长有预留的卡座，现在他们回去了，Sebastian他们可以接着使用。  
Mark正坐在卡座上等着他们，见三人挤过人群，他站起身让出了空间。  
“沙发！”Heikki刚放开手，Sebastian躺倒在卡座的软席上，“我的奶昔呢！”  
“已经点了，”Mark道，“哪有这么快的。”  
“你打算和醉鬼讲道理？”Heikki坐在他旁边，撑着下巴看着搂着Kimi肩膀昏昏欲睡的Sebastian，“这家伙酒量也太差了。”  
“我根本没注意到他一口气喝了五杯，谁会一口气喝五杯！这个傻子！”  
“Heikki！Mark！终于找到你们了！”一个浓眉的年轻人挤出人堆冲他们打招呼打断了他们的议论，他穿着整齐气息平稳，身上也没有那些五光十色的荧光涂料，不像是在舞池中疯狂过的样子，他的眼睛扫过卡座上的人，“Sebastian……这是已经睡着了吗？”他的目光在Kimi身上稍作停留，“那这位是……？”  
“这是Seb的朋友，Kimi。”  
“你好，Lance Stroll，今年的新生。”年轻人伸出手，他与Kimi握手后转向另外两个人，“怎么样，玩得开心吗？”  
“还……不错，”Mark点点头，像想到什么似的突然问道，“你别告诉我这场party是你家办的？”  
“算是吧，”Lance不以为意地说道，“我想跟着Button教授学习，父亲说至少要表现出自己的诚意，我便联系到学生会承办了这场party，只可惜教授出国了，”他笑了笑，“我是过来邀请你们的，我在上面有个包厢，比下面好玩多了，”Lance指了指楼上，“我刚才一直在找你们，但是人太多，有人告诉我在这附近看到了Mark，我过来碰碰运气。”  
Kimi想起在野营的时候Jenson曾经提过，今年会来一位新生，家里有点实力，希望Sebastian他们三个不要欺负对方。估计Mark与Heikki也是因为这层关系不好拒绝的太彻底，两人一脸无奈地互相使着眼色。正巧Sebastian的奶昔端上了桌，Kimi推辞Sebastian醉酒昏睡不方便搬动，并且自己不久就会带着Sebastian离开party，Lance也没再强求，与Kimi告别后带着另外两个不情不愿的人离开了卡座。

他们没离开多久，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地又醒了过来，Kimi哄着他喝下了那杯奶昔，正当芬兰人想要扶起Sebastian起身离开，靠着他的Sebastian速度更快，他猛地翻身压着Kimi的身体坐起身，跨坐在了芬兰人的腿上。  
卡座灯光昏暗，没有人注意到这个角落正发生着什么。  
“Kimi，”Sebastian嘟着嘴，双手撑在Kimi的胸口，“Maurizio太可恶了，他说了可以随时联系……可昨天我打电话他也没有接！”  
Sebastian的声音听起来很难过，似乎下一秒就会哭出来一般委屈，他知道Sebastian在这段关系里很没有安全感，想到这里，芬兰人的胸口不知是不是被男孩压得，闷着喘不过气。  
Sebastian搂住了Kimi的脖子，短短的卷发在芬兰人颈边蹭着，引得皮肤一阵颤栗。Sebastian又小声嘟囔，“我不敢打第二个电话，我怕会打扰到他。”  
Kimi知道，这家伙只是在撒娇，但他的姿势很暧昧，夏天的衣服没有多少，虽然晚上温度有些下降，可男孩也只比白天多穿了一件格子衬衫，他穿着短裤，光溜溜的腿夹着自己的身体，臀部落在自己的身上，随着他耍赖一般扭动着的身体，磨蹭得Kimi小腹窜起一团火。对方的身体很热，他本应该推开Sebastian，然而他却很享受地收紧了放在男孩腰上的手，就像是受到了蛊惑。Sebastian舒服地哼出声，理智像即将断裂的麻绳，Kimi控制自己不要顺着他的腰线往下，却不小心抚上了对方光滑的腿，芬兰人像被烫到一般缩回了手，脑袋里面已经一团糟。  
Kimi不记得自己是何时回了魂，甚至有一丝恍惚——看看自己刚刚都做了什么？放纵自己抱着不清醒的Sebastian，就好像他们本该这样。瞧瞧，Kimi Raikkonen是个趁人之危的混蛋，像个没有自制力的高中生，可是心里却有另一个声音在驳斥着。Kimi看着怀里嘴角流着口水的Sebastian，用手揉了揉男孩毛茸茸的脑袋。

Sebastian的那两个朋友不知还回不回来，Kimi也不打算继续等下去了，他横抱着已经完全昏睡过去的Sebastian走出拥挤喧闹的club。呼吸到室外清凉空气的一瞬间Kimi有种逃出升天的重生感，他把Sebastian小心地放进车后座，倚在车门上，掏出自己的烟盒，点燃了一只卷烟。

“嗨，”一个也从club走向停车场的女孩一眼见着倚在车上的Kimi，她穿着白色的纱裙，但她的外套就像染了彩色颜料的鸡毛掸一样，“有烟嘛？”她走近问道。  
Kimi从手里的烟盒里取了一支递给她，顺手亮了打火机替她点了火。  
女孩深吸一口，满是酒气的身体就贴了上来，饱满的胸部顶着Kimi的胳膊，大腿内侧压着Kimi的腿，空闲的手抚上了男人的身体。  
“你是哪个学院的？新生吗？”她问道，“我以前没见过你。”  
Kimi没有回答她，他睫毛垂着，看着手里的烟。  
“你喜欢什么样的姑娘？”女孩用膝盖蹭向男人的下体，她的手在他臀部挑逗地抚摸着，慢慢滑向后腰，“一起参加社团吧？”  
“好啊，”Kimi开了口，黯淡而冰冷的目光扫过女孩的脸，“有没有Killer Club？”  
与此同时女孩的手摸到了坚硬的东西，她摸清了形状，瞪大了眼睛看着Kimi，脸色大变——那是一把枪。  
看着女孩惊慌失措跑回club的背影，Kimi熄灭了烟头坐进驾驶座，发动了车子。


	6. Chapter 6

6

Maurizio主动给Sebastian打来电话已经是下一个周末的事情，他为Sebastian带来一个期盼已久的好消息——他要带Sebastian去Sicilia岛——看望自己的母亲。  
Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，像一只吃惊的小兔子，他抓着电话的手微微颤抖，半天憋出一句：“你以前从不带我去那里，你总是说很危险……”  
“是的，我的小卷心菜，那里很危险，不过已经是曾经，”Maurizio在电话里说道，“我经常与母亲提起你，她对你很好奇，想要见见你。”  
“这太突然了，让我为她准备些礼物吧，”Sebastian问Maurizio，“她喜欢什么？”  
“你只要带上自己就可以了，”Maurizio在听筒对面笑了，“这只是一次普通的家庭聚会。”  
“现在就出发？”  
“原谅我的急躁，我真想现在就抱着你，”Maurizio对Sebastian温柔地说，“出发吧，飞机已经在机场等你们了。”  
挂了电话Sebastian立刻就向学校请了假，就像上次音乐节那样，两人什么都没有带就出发了。  
这片位于亚平宁半岛的西南的土地曾被多个民族先后占领和统治，盛产柑橘、柠檬、葡萄和油橄榄。近两百年来，还是Mafia的总部，拜影视作品所赐，连外国人提到Sicilia都会想到Mafia。小型飞机在位于Sicilia的Arrivabene家私人机场着陆，德国男孩迫不及待地钻出机舱，他从扶梯上蹦下，深吸一口气。空气中并没有传说中飘满芸香科植物的香气，但也清心怡人。  
迎接的车队早已在此等候，其中有一辆见他们出现便打开了后座的车门，显然是留给Sebastian的。  
Sebastian一蹦一跳地跑过去，钻进后座，已经有一个人坐在里面。  
“Maurizio！”  
Sebastian惊喜地拥抱住Maurizio，两人迫不及待就亲吻在一起。  
驾驶座没有司机，Kimi接过旁边人递来的车钥匙坐进车里，跟着前面开道的车踩下了油门。  
车开出没多久就是一片一眼望不到边的葡萄园，一排一排的棚架在田里整整齐齐，现在正值季节，葡萄架上莹莹一片，红红紫紫的果实挂垂在藤下。  
“这是我母亲的葡萄庄园，算是她的全部产业，”Maurizio介绍道，“这里有数十个品种，不仅用来酿酒，还有一部分直接吃或者晒成干都很美味。她今天一定会用美味的葡萄和自酿的美酒招待你，这是她最得意的手艺。”  
“她会喜欢我吗？”Sebastian难得看上去忧心忡忡，“抱歉，我太紧张了。”  
“不用担心，她肯定会喜欢你，我的小卷心菜。”  
Sebastian跨坐在Maurizio的身上又加深了一个吻，Kimi知道那种感觉，这个男孩曾经也是这样跨坐在自己的身上，就在几天前，那种触感与温度还残留在身上，柔软的臀部带着体重紧密地贴合着身下人的身体，肉体的温度点燃理智的神经。车厢里，后座的两个人已经吻得难解难分，唇齿间发出的声音让Kimi回想起Sebastian湿软的的唇，他的嘴唇不算太薄，带着漂亮的粉红色，偶尔舌尖快速滑过，增添一抹水色。德国男孩与他的爱人已经太久没有好好在一起，精神与肉体都思念呼唤着对方，身后响起的声音刺激着感官，不知谁的鼻息开始加重，伴随着手指摩挲衣料的声音。  
“不要，”Sebastian嘟囔了一句，男孩忍耐着，或许是碍于自己的存在，他应该咬着自己的下唇，“Kimi还在……”他的声音被吞进唇齿的吮吸声中，带着轻声的呻吟。  
“没有关系，”只听Maurizio说道，“Raikkonen先生不是外人。”  
没有关系，不是外人。  
Kimi缓慢地深吸了一口气，心脏砰砰地跳动着，他捏紧手里的方向盘，指节因为用力而发白，平视着前方整个人僵硬着，他害怕回头会看到的一切。余光却在后视镜里捕捉到了一片花白，蛊惑着看过去，他的男孩已经被Maurizio除去了衣服，对方的手掌抚过Sebastian裸露的背，带着一路的呻吟喘息，他的腰线像极了下午四点睡足起身拉长身体伸了个懒腰的猫。Sebastian坐在意大利男人的腿上，伴随着小声的啜泣吞没了他的性器，随着不再受控的细碎呻吟在后视镜里起伏。呻吟在这狭小的车厢里，点燃了两个人的情绪，被爱与思念吞没的他们用最原始的方式忘情地拥抱在一起。  
车程才过一半，这场交欢也才进行到一半。Sebastian被Maurizio压进后座的真皮沙发里，被精心处理过的光洁纤长的左腿被高高抬起，架在前排的座椅上，他尖叫求饶着，脚趾蜷缩，无助地呜咽。随着被撞击的节奏他的脚触到了Kimi的耳朵，肌肤有些微凉，带着薄薄的汗，引燃了芬兰人的血管，沸腾的热度让他整个耳朵发红。  
“一切，请给我，”男孩哭叫着请求道，“我爱你，Maurizio！”

 

“他很可爱吧？”Maurizio看着怀里迷迷糊糊睡过去的Sebastian，像是在自言自语。Kimi知道，Maurizio是在问自己，“原谅我的失控，我实在是太想他了。”  
芬兰人的背已经被汗湿，额头的汗顺着鬓角从脸上滑过，没入他深色的西装。方向盘上留着手汗的痕迹，手掌有些钝痛，不知何时破了皮。Kimi将左手拇指藏进手心，指尖正冒出鲜红的血点，那是被他咬破的。  
Kimi没有回答Maurizio，车一直保持着平稳的速度，就像刚才什么都没有发生过。  
只有窝在Maurizio怀里的Sebastian，泛着红晕的脸上带着幸福满足的微笑。

 

车队在葡萄园的尽头拐上一条陡坡，行驶在通往Arrivabene家族宅邸唯一的一条路上。道路两边树林郁郁成荫，周围很安静，只能听到汽车引擎的声音，车队肃穆地在斜坡上攀爬着。领头的那辆车视野里出现了一座雕着家族图腾的铁门，铁门在车队靠近前自动缓缓开启，没有刺耳的金属摩擦声，车队几乎没有停顿地通过铁门。接着穿过道路两边满是开着不知名小花的灌木丛，通过一段新的坡道，一座文艺复兴式风格的建筑出现在眼前。

Sebastian根本不知道这一路的风景，一回到宅邸，他就被安置在一张舒服的大床上。现在那被褥动了动，看来是醒了。被褥先是慢慢鼓起，想必是Sebastian支起了一条腿，紧接着睡眼惺忪的他缓慢地坐起来，脑袋上还支楞着一小撮卷发，男孩先是对全裸的身体愣了愣神然后看到了站在床尾壁炉边的Kimi，他轻轻地“啊”了一声，Kimi的存在好像把他吓着了。  
没等他开口，Kimi就按住耳机的通话键告知外面他醒了  
大门立即被打开，就像早已在门口等候了多时，一下子涌进来好几个上了年纪的女仆开始忙碌起来，Maurizio是最后出现在门口的。  
“我的小卷心菜，”Maurizio说道，他看着床上还在发愣的Sebastian，“睡得好吗？”  
“我睡了多久？”Sebastian没有见过这样的阵仗，他眼睁睁看着那几个女仆拿来了一件崭新的睡袍，一位女仆请他下床，带着浓厚的口音。  
“现在是八点半，很抱歉告诉你，你错过了晚餐。”  
“什么？”Sebastian慌忙想要跳下床，后腰的酸痛让他踉跄了一下，龇牙咧嘴失了重心被靠近的女仆扶住，呆呆地看着Maurizio，“那晚餐，你的妈妈……”  
像是知道他在烦恼什么，Maurizio捧住Sebastian的脸，柔声说：“我母亲对他儿子的性急表示理解，她没有为此生气。”面对两个人暧昧的姿势几个女仆看上去见怪不怪，连眼皮都没有动过，Maurizio接着说，“你现在要做的是舒舒服服地去洗个澡，我会在房间里等你，并已经为你准备好了宵夜。正式的见面改在明天午餐，我想我们都不会缺席。”  
Sebastian迷迷糊糊地被女仆们带进了浴室，Maurizio的目光转向了Kimi：“Raikkonen先生辛苦了，今晚你就好好休息吧。”

 

Kimi明白，以这个宅子的安保力量，是不需要自己做到在Trento的那种程度。  
如果放在刚上任之时，那个来自Espoo刚退伍的芬兰人会十分乐得如此，但是现在Kimi 的心像被人紧紧捏住。  
“谢谢，先生。”  
他听着浴室里传来那个人的呼声，麻木地离开了房间。

 

Maurizio没有让他与其他保镖睡在一起，而是在宅子里专门为他准备了一间客房。Arrivabene家族宅邸位于悬崖之上，可以俯瞰整个海岸美景。Kimi坐在窗台上，房间没有开灯，只有香烟的星火随著他的吐息亮起又黯淡下去，缭绕的烟雾在空气中缓缓散开，整个房间静谧得只能听到悬崖下海水拍打在礁石上发出阵阵的潮汐声。  
这是Kimi第一次与Sebastian彻底分开，不用去想他也知道Sebastian和Maurizio在干什么。  
那个男孩蓝色的眼睛现在一定染着诱人的情欲，被他的爱人压在身下，他们疯狂地占有着彼此，因为他们分隔了太久，男孩的眼角大概会挂着眼泪——因为他是个不折不扣的哭包，接着眼泪会随着顶撞的频率滑落隐入他卷曲的鬓角。无法控制的本能，不会再忍耐也不用忍耐，他的男孩会被狠狠地操干，张开双腿去承受每一下用了全力的进出。他们粗暴地亲吻，牙齿在男孩粉红色的皮肤上细细啃噬过去，再堵住Sebastian的所有呻吟与尖叫。之后他们会在对方耳旁低语爱和思念，Sebastian会枕着他的胳膊，在喃喃快要睡去的时候被从背后进入，随着节奏摇晃着身体，男孩的一只腿会被抬起，好更加深入，他吻着Sebastian的颈窝，听着男孩大口地喘息，看着Sebastian不知第几次高潮，在肚子上射出稀薄的精液，然后他会看着Sebastian的眼睛再一次进入男孩的身体……  
Kimi甩掉了手里的烟蒂，摩挲着被烫伤的手指，他闭上眼试图平复自己的呼吸，脑子里却只有Sebastian那双蓝色的眼睛。

 

第二天下午，在自己房间里无所事事的Kimi收到了Maurizio的邀请，说是要带他参加宴会，不过来传话的人小声告诉Kimi他被邀请的原因——是Sebastian吵着要Kimi在身边。  
“Vettel先生与老夫人用了午餐，好像聊得不错，我很久没听到老夫人这么开心地笑了，”来传话的年轻人自称Pascal Wehrlein，Kimi不过问了一句Sebastian如何他就主动说了起来，“之后Vettel先生陪老夫人在花园里待了一下午，先生说要带他参加宴会才把老夫人劝回去休息，临出发的时候Vettel先生发觉我们没有要带上您的意思，”这句刚说完Kimi还没有任何表示他就自顾自地又解释道，“我们不是故意没有带您的，您也知道老家这里安保的级别都很高，先生是真心想让您好好休息休息。”  
“我没有指责Arrivabene先生的意思，我明白他的好意。”Kimi跟着他走过长长的走廊，无心看向走廊上的那些肖像画，如同昨晚他被带领到房间时一样，只不过心境已然不同。  
Kimi到的时候，房间里除了Sebastian和Maurizio，还有一个陌生的年轻人。  
“他是谁？”  
“Kimi！”  
几乎同时发声，两个年轻人都狠狠地瞪了对方一眼。  
Sebastian换下了他的牛仔裤和帽衫外套，穿着久违的正装，头发还是乱蓬蓬的一团，深灰色的布料没有自己身上的黑色那么肃穆，布料精细高档，一看就知道是Maurizio为他准备的。  
他没有依偎着Maurizio，而是抱着手臂坐在他所在沙发的扶手上，两人对面站着一个年轻人，一身白色西服，面庞年轻，见Kimi目光落在自己身上，睨了他一眼。  
“Raikkonen先生，很抱歉，我本打算这几天让你充分休息一下，Seb坚持要你在身边才觉得安全，”Maurizio宠溺地看着身边的Sebastian，Sebastian回吻了Maurizio的脸颊，换来那年轻人一声冷哼，Maurizio也不在意，他冲Kimi点点头继续说道，“看来我当初没有看错人。”接着他看向那个年轻人，“既然人都到齐了，那我们出发吧？”  
Kimi不是本地人，这趟出行他坐在后座，面对着Sebastian和Kimi，那个年轻人也跟着钻进后座并贴着Maurizio坐在他另一旁，好在汽车后座足够宽敞。  
年轻人正拉着Maurizio讨论起期货，Sebastian听不懂也不插话，他看上去有点不高兴，倚着Maurizio的胳膊，嘟着嘴望向窗外。  
从对话中能听出来年轻人称呼Maurizio为叔父，他与Maurizio一句接一句的交流着，目光始终没有离开过Maurizio，眼里满是毫无遮掩的崇拜与痴迷，就像另一个Sebastian。   
正说着，Maurizio做了不需要的停顿，他的喉结动了动，又继续了刚才的话题，年轻人没有发现异常，依旧露骨地望着他。  
Kimi知道这一切是什么原因——Sebastian看似乖巧地坐着，保持无所事事放空的样子，实际却暗潮汹涌——他正用鞋尖撩起Maurizio的裤脚，像是无意为之，脚踝随着车辆的颠簸时不时地与对方的肌肤亲密接触。Kimi抬眼，Sebastian正侧着脸望着他，像是被发现恶作剧的顽童，眨了下眼睛。  
Maurizio也不再比划着手势与他的“Charles”交流关于金融之类的问题了，他的左手隐入Sebastian腰后的阴影，Sebastian的身体慢慢挺直，像是不着痕迹地伸了个懒腰，他闭上眼，舌尖从嘴唇上划过，然后抿住，咬紧下唇。  
Kimi垂下眼，车厢里，只有白色西装的年轻人，还在不知疲倦地喋喋不休。

 

这是Sicilia的上层聚会，作为Sicilia支柱家族之一的Arrivabene家族的首领，Maurizio一行的出现立刻成为会场的焦点。各种寒暄蜂拥而至，Kimi也知道了白色西装的年轻人的姓名——Charles Leclerc，Maurizio的外甥。他在这种场面似乎小有点名气，有的人与Maurizio握不上手，会退而求其次与他握手问候。年轻人昂着头，像得胜的公鸡，高傲地看了Sebastian一眼。而Sebastian，籍籍无名的大学生，站在Maurizio身侧，差点被人流挤开。Kimi伸出手想要扶住他却见Maurizio的速度更快，他揽过男孩的腰将他拉入怀中，“我的老朋友，你如果将我的Sebastian碰倒，我的心会痛的。”他对那人说道，带着微笑。  
众人看向Sebastian的眼神都有了变化，有人小心地试探Sebastian的身份，Maurizio说道：“我的男孩，Sebastian Vettel，”他在Sebastian的额头上亲了一口，“是上天赐给我的礼物。”  
整个会场安静了下来，似乎在消化Maurizio的话，不知谁接了一句俏皮话，会场的气氛又活跃了起来，只不过Charles Leclerc这的人少了很多，人们的话题也全变成了这个会场里第一次出现的男孩。  
——他是Maurizio的男孩。  
Charles 脸上的肌肉微微发抖，但他依然保持着微笑，与前来问候的人握着手，眼神不时地瞄向那个现在会场里人气最高的家伙——过了今夜的他将是整个Sicilia的名人。

 

聚会进行过半，Kimi摸估Sebastian的忍耐也差不多到了极限，果然Sebastian在Maurizio耳边悄声说了什么，得到了Maurizio的允许后，男孩转身拽住了保镖的袖口：“Kimi，陪我去旁边坐坐，”他说，“这里太闷了。”  
Kimi任由他拉着，半路Sebastian端走了路过的侍者托盘上的两杯香槟，带着Kimi出了会场，坐在露台的栏杆边。  
“这氛围让我不知所措，他们谈论的我都听不懂，什么‘西班牙人’，什么‘货’的，”Sebastian喝了一口香槟，“Maurizio好像也不想让我听到这些，但找他说这个的人太多了。”  
“可能是生意上的事情。”Kimi摸着香槟酒杯。  
“也许吧，”Sebastian耸耸肩，“喝一口吧，Kimi。”他向Kimi伸出自己的酒杯。  
Kimi与他碰了杯，喝了一口金黄色的酒液。  
“在这里开心吗？”Kimi问，芬兰人咽下了后面的话，不开心就回Trento吧。  
“还不错，”Sebastian偏着头，“我本以为那种经历过很多事情的女士可能很难相处，你要知道Maurizio家也只是从他这代才洗白。况且我还是个男孩……我把自己弄得很忐忑，甚至做了一些坏打算，但事实不是这样。Maurizio的母亲平易近人，很健谈，身体也很好，她这么大年纪还亲自去葡萄园里照顾那些葡萄，她说她最忙的时候要围着她的葡萄田走一整圈，”他絮絮叨叨地说着，“她邀请我明天去参观她的葡萄园，还要教我酿酒，我准备带一些葡萄酒回去做礼物，Jenson很喜欢葡萄酒。”  
“你和Arrivabene夫人相处得很好，”Kimi有些黯然，“听上去不错……”他突然站起身，把手里的杯子递给Sebastian，挡在男孩身前。  
“让开，狼狗，”Charles Leclerc昂着头，“我要和你的主人说话。”  
“Kimi是我的朋友，我不许你这么说他！”Sebastian窜到Kimi身前，怒目而视着对方。  
“随便，我不在乎，但接下来的话你听好了，”Charles Leclerc指着Sebastian，“我是不会把姑父交给你这个……”他上下打量着面前的男孩，“……愚蠢的德国乡下人！”  
说完，他没有给Sebastian任何辩驳的机会，扭头气冲冲地走了。  
“我可以理解在他向我下挑战书吗？”Sebastian一脸莫名其妙地望向Kimi，“我看上去很蠢吗？”  
“不，你不蠢，”Kimi摇摇头：“也许他觉得你把Arrivabene先生抢走了。”  
“难以理解的家伙，”Sebastian把酒杯递还给Kimi，然后碰了碰他的杯子，“谢谢你Kimi，在我烦闷的时候能陪我说说话，我们回去吧。”他仰头喝掉了杯里剩下的香槟。  
Kimi也一饮而尽，隔着杯子，看着男孩滚动的喉结。

 

 

第二天，负责叫醒他的是熟面孔——Pascal Wehrlein，昨天的司机，他告诉Kimi一小时后他们将出发去老夫人的葡萄园。  
“我想应该只有Arrivabene先生，Vettel先生，以及Raikkonen先生您了，”年轻人掰着指头数着，“那我就可以开小一点的车子，我实在不喜欢昨天的林肯，又宽又大不好操控。”  
没有Charles Leclerc？Kimi不喜欢在洗漱的时候还有人在旁边絮絮叨叨，但这个年轻人的话里有很多情报，他也就任由他说下去。  
“Leclerc先生一定很后悔昨天惹恼了先生，以前他来老家看望先生和老夫人的时候总是主动提出要去葡萄园，可是都没什么机会，大家都很忙，”Pascal说，“不然他应该很期待今天的行程。”  
“他做了什么？”Kimi问道。  
见Kimi有了回应，年轻人眼睛一亮：“昨晚我想与先生确认行程，Leclerc先生气呼呼地要冲进房间，被我拦住了，但是他很疯狂地推开我就这么闯了进去，我想拦住他也跟着进了房间，就看到……”年轻人神秘兮兮地放低了声音，“先生把Vettel先生搂在怀里，他们面对面坐着，Vettel先生好像没穿衣服坐在先生腿上，不过见我们进来，先生用外套挡住了Vettel先生，他的脸也背对着我们，你能相信吗？先生与Vettel先生居然是情侣！”  
Kimi气闷地呼了一口气，接着被眼前这个傻小子逗得哭笑不得。  
“先生很生气，他对我们大吼‘滚出去！’，Leclerc先生被吓傻了，”年轻人模仿着Maurizio的语气，他舔了舔嘴唇，“我也吓傻了，浑浑噩噩跟着出去，满脑子都是Vettel先生的的大腿，他的腿真白，真……”  
“好了，孩子，”Kimi赶紧让他闭嘴，“我准备好了，带路吧。”

 

傻小子显然没有算到Charles经过昨晚的事情还是没有离开宅邸并依旧与他们同行，只不过今天他没有坐在Maurizio的旁边，而是在钻进后座后坐在了Kimi这一边，Pascal 苦着脸为他们关上车门然后坐进了驾驶室里。  
葡萄园就在山下，但荫蔽在葡萄园里的酒庄却还要开上一程，Pascal口中的老夫人并没有与他们同行，想必是已经先一步过去了。  
Sebastian有些没睡醒，靠着Maurizio打盹，他换回了简单的帽衫，脚上还是那双穿旧的球鞋，对比Charles一身精致的便装。四人一路无话，汽车在一栋有些年头的酒堡前停下，一下车Maurizio就搂着Sebastian向酒堡内走去，Charles 则保持了一些距离跟在他们后面，双手插在口袋里，低着头，早已没了前日的气焰。  
Maurizio Arrivabene的母亲头发花白，但的确如Sebastian所说脸色红润，精神矍铄，一点没有老态龙钟的样子，她早已等在那里，预先摘了几筐不同品种的葡萄让Sebastian尝了个遍，还热情地手把手教Sebastian酿酒，Maurizio先是含笑在旁边看着，后来也卷起袖子帮起忙来，而Charles抄着手冷眼看着，靠着墙。  
“其乐融融的家庭活动哈？”Charles 翻着眼睛，Kimi知道他在和自己说话，“我快吐了。”  
“你如果真吐了，Arrivabene夫人肯定会让你滚出去，就像昨晚那样。”Kimi开了口，Charles盯着Kimi的脸好一会，哼一声扭过脸。

 

一行人在庄园里用了午餐，餐后，大家在葡萄园里散步，听着Arrivabene夫人介绍整座庄园的历史。这里原先不过是个2英亩的葡萄田，只是一个姑娘闲暇时的兴趣，后来她的爱人为他逐步收购了周边的土地，随着土地越来越多，产量越来越大，爱人甚至买下了一座现成的庄园作为生日礼物，这暖阳下一眼望不到头的郁郁葱葱是Sicilia岛上一桩美好爱情的见证。  
Arrivabene夫人毕竟上了年纪，他们在一处供果农休息的凉棚坐下，Charles也累了，他靠着凉棚的栏杆坐了下来，高级皮鞋上沾上了薄土，他有些嫌弃地看着自己的皮鞋。  
Sebastian挽着Maurizio在凉棚周围的葡萄间转着，挑选晚上的餐后水果，他随手摘了一颗葡萄送进自己嘴里，然后掂起脚，两人隐在葡萄叶下，四唇相接。  
“Maurizio，甜吗？”  
“不如你。”Maurizio捧着Sebastian的脸，细细地看着，细碎的阳光落在他的脸上，脸上的汗毛也透着阳光，让他整个人看起来闪耀着金灿灿的光，“你的眼睛像是盛满了Sicilia夜空的星星……”  
Sebastian微笑着看着自己的爱人，握着他的手，微风拂过葡萄架下的两人，阳光穿过藤蔓与葡萄叶，光斑在他脸上摇曳。  
“当年我父亲在这里单膝跪地，收获了一个美丽女人的爱，”Sebastian好像意识到了什么，他的表情带着惊喜和难以置信，他瞪大了眼睛看着他的爱人从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，“不知道今天我在这个见证了我父母爱情的庄园里，能否获得另一位天使的爱呢？”  
Sebastian红了眼眶，他难以置信地捂住自己的嘴，直愣愣地看着Maurizio。  
“唉，我没有得到我想要的回答，”Maurizio遗憾地叹道，他的拇指摩挲着Sebastian的脸颊，“看来我的小卷心菜似乎并不愿意？”  
“Maurizio……”Sebastian跳起拥抱住Maurizio，流下了眼泪：“我的回答只有‘我愿意’！该死的，”他说，“是的！我愿意，我愿意！我愿意！！”

Kimi闭上了眼睛，心里泛着苦涩。  
“睁开眼看看，他们是多幸福，”Arrivabene夫人不知何时站在身后，他看着不远处拥吻在一起的两个人，“你会祝福他们的。”  
“您为什么这么说？”  
“我的眼睛有点花，不过眼神还不错，”Arrivabene夫人回头看了一眼生气跑掉的Charles的背影，又转向黑衣服的保镖，“因为你的眼神很温柔，我的孩子。”


	7. Chapter 7

7  
Kimi坐在床上，看着他的手机里唯一的那一张照片，他没有与Sebastian一起回Trento，而是留在了Sicilia岛。

“辞职？”在Maurizio的办公室里，意大利男人皱着眉看着眼前这个与他单独约见的年轻人，“是你觉得待遇上有问题吗？”  
“Arrivabene先生给我的待遇很合理，”Kimi回答，Maurizio的身后挂着一副画——Ravenna特产马赛克镶嵌画——一匹奔跑的骏马，他从画上收回了目光，“不，是很好。”  
“Raikkonen先生，我与Gerard相识多年，他当年给我推荐你的时候，我丝毫没有犹豫就用了你，还让你任职最重要的职位，给了你高于其他人一倍的薪酬。”Maurizio指尖敲着桌面一枚写着辞呈的信封，“我希望我们之间能开门见山，不要有保留。”  
“……”  
两个男人看着对方都没有再说话，办公室里只有时钟的滴答声，Maurizio拿起桌上的辞呈在手里捏着，“……很微妙的辞职时间，”他似乎明白了什么，Kimi呼吸一滞，没逃过Maurizio的眼睛。  
半晌，Maurizio开口：“你可以辞去现在的位置，但你很有能力，我还要用你。Gerard与我提过，你需要一笔数目不小的钱，在你赚够你那笔钱之前，你就留在Sicilia，待遇不变。”

 

当晚，Sebastian几乎是撞一般的推开了Kimi房间的门，没有开灯，窗外的月光照进屋内，照出窗台上的人影，香烟的红光在黑暗中忽明忽暗。整个房间里弥漫着浓重的烟味，Sebastian忍不住咳了起来。  
“Kimi？”Sebastian忍住嗓子的不适走近窗前，他逆着光，看不清男人脸上的表情，但是他知道Kimi正偏过头看着自己，“Pascal说，你不和我们回去了？”  
又是那个多嘴的小子，Kimi把手里的烟送进嘴里，深深地吸了一口，对着窗外吐出了烟雾。  
“为什么？”Sebastian问道，见Kimi没有回答，Sebastian又走近一步，他伸出手，握住芬兰人像冰一样冷的手臂。  
“因为，我觉得很烦。”  
“什么？”  
“你太黏人了，这份工作很麻烦。”Kimi说得很慢，确保每一个字都钻进男孩的耳朵里，月光下，男孩的眼睛渐渐睁大，他看上去难以置信，他张开口，好像要说些什么，Kimi抢在他出声前道，“你看，就是这样。”  
眼泪蒙上他蓝色的眼睛，他松开了握住自己胳膊的手，肩膀垮着，他只穿着一件短袖T恤，在Sicilia岛这样吹着海风的夜晚，他抱住自己的胳膊，整个人有些瑟瑟发抖，像个可怜的小动物。  
“对不起，”他喃喃地，听起来像是又哭了，声音都走了调，颠来倒去地说，“对不起，Kimi，我不知道……”  
“行了，收起你的眼泪，”Kimi说，带着自己都未察觉的颤抖，从窗台上站起身，看着那个低垂着的脑袋，随着肩膀的抖动一耸一耸，芬兰人觉得自己的心要碎了，但他还是用冰冷的语调对他说，“请你离开，我要休息了。”  
Kimi的手扶住男孩的后背，他强忍着想要拥抱男孩的冲动，把Sebastian推出了房间。  
房门被重重地关上了，隔绝了走廊上的啜泣。

第二天，Maurizio与Sebastian乘坐私人飞机，离开了Sicilia岛，回到Trento。

Kimi熄灭了手机屏幕，漆黑的房间只剩下香烟的火光。

 

他的新工作是代替Arrivabene夫人之前受伤的保镖负责她的安保，在Sicilia，最不缺的就是“黑衣人”，他不用24小时寸步不离，老人家的生活也很规律，出门最远也只是在山下的葡萄庄园里逗留，对比Trento的生活他反而多了很多个人时间。  
正值葡萄收获的季节，Kimi陪着老夫人在葡萄园里忙活，人手不够，他也脱了外套帮忙。  
“要不要试试自己酿一桶酒？”老夫人指着旁边空的酒桶，“虽然可能没空来滤渣，你可以亲手挑选葡萄。”  
Pascal替Kimi送来一个空桶，递给他一把剪枝的小刀：“做个记号，我让他们帮你关照。”  
Kimi接过小刀刻下了“KR”，想了想，又在下面刻下小小的“ICEMAN”。  
他看着筐里已经收获了的葡萄，左看右看总是不太满意，便要了个空筐，带着剪刀下了葡萄田。  
阳光很温暖，撒在身上，有些晃眼，Kimi拨开密叶，寻找着中意的葡萄。一串串成熟的葡萄挂在藤蔓下，Kimi选了一串成熟饱满，紫黑乌亮的葡萄，剪下了它的枝。  
——如果他在这里，一定会趁机摘下一颗，也不讲究，直接就丢进嘴里，然后嘴角挂着甜腻的果汁对着自己傻笑。  
——想要尝尝这果汁的味道。  
不知道他下次回来是什么时候，如果自己已经不在，不知道他能不能尝到这桶酒。

 

Pascal时常抱怨Kimi身上的烟味越来越重，一打开房门像进了专用的吸烟室，芬兰人鬼使神差地想起与Sebastian第一次去卡丁车俱乐部的那天，想着想着又烦躁地叼上了一根。  
……已经决定不想在这种绝望中沉沦迷失下去，……为什么还是会是想起他……  
脑子里循环着他哼过的歌，鼻息间仿佛还有他的味道，懦夫般的逃避是徒劳的，忘却成为一件奢侈的事情。

“Raikkonen先生，很抱歉打搅你沉思，”Pascal抓了抓脑袋，“你的手机刚刚亮了。”  
Pascal这几天一直缠着Kimi，想让他教自己一些本领，只是一个司机的他表示希望能学会使用枪械，Kimi没有问他原因，想来是不想一辈子为人开车。宅邸地下有射击训练场，Kimi没事就会泡在那里，Pascal自然也跟在他身后。  
“应该是垃圾邮件。”  
Kimi没有理会，他刚结束射击训练，顺便让不能领枪与子弹的Pascal过了一把瘾，他穿回自己的枪套，把刚自动熄灭屏幕的手机装进口袋里。  
“咦，这是什么？”Pascal眼尖瞧见了枪套上挂着的企鹅挂件，“好漂亮！”他托起晃来晃去的车身，“这企鹅好像Raikkonen先生啊。”  
Kimi呼吸一滞，Pascal觉察到他的异常，以为自己说错了话，结结巴巴地解释自己没有把Kimi比作企鹅的意思。  
“不用道歉，那的确是我，”Kimi说，见Pascal探究的目光，他解释道，“……是一个朋友做的。”  
“它真精致，车轮和方向都能动！看呐，我可以拿起这只企鹅，哦，它被钢丝连着呢，”Pascal捧着那小车玩了半天，“能这么花心思，你们一定是最好的朋友！”  
“或许吧……”怕男孩再次陷入尴尬，Kimi扯动了自己的嘴角，快速地与他道了别。

 

走出训练场，Kimi为自己点起一根烟，他坐在中庭长廊上随手掏出口袋里的手机，屏幕被点亮，主屏幕上提示着先前发送来的通知——他收到了一封邮件。  
——来自Sebastian Vettel……  
心跳仿佛与呼吸一起骤停，然后猛地再次苏醒，全身的血液都被抽走，枝梢末端开始发凉，指尖甚至有刺麻的感觉。自从那天以来，Kimi认为已经与Sebastian决裂，他故意深深地伤害了对方，Kimi再怎么也不会想到，那个男孩会主动与他联系。  
不得不对佩服现代科技的灵敏度，Kimi还在愣神的功夫，微微颤抖的拇指不过轻触到屏幕就点开了那封邮件。

 

_“亲爱的Kimi，我一回到Trento就泡在图书馆里，弥补我因请假落下的功课。我要了上次的1017号隔间，但它一点儿都不安静了，纸张翻动的声音和刻意放轻的脚步声让我没法静下心来。Maurizio见我这么辛苦说要满足我一个愿望，我就让他周末陪我去开卡丁车，被包场的赛道非常乏味，Maurizio只开了一次，他不是我的对手，只有Lewis能勉强与我一战。_  
_Lewis是代替你来陪我的人，他说你们认识，我可是把他当作你的朋友来对待的，但很快我就开始怀念有你的日子，他很尽责，可管的有点多，对Heikki他们也表现得不太友好，我不喜欢他。_  
_昨天我和Maurizio一起商量了结婚的细节，我们想过很多地方：Brescia，Heppenheim，或者国外，最后我决定就在Sicilia举办婚礼，不需要很多人，只要亲人与三五好友。我提出想让Mark和Heikki做我的伴郎，希望你也能参加，Maurizio开玩笑地说那他只能组个伴娘团了。我们还一起去看了婚戒，但是没有挑到满意的，Maurizio让我自己设计，然后去定做，这是个好办法，因为只有自己才清楚自己想要什么，就不会有挑剔与抱怨。_  
_向企鹅先生问候，它还好吗？怕他寂寞，我为它做了一个同伴，每个车队都是有两名车手不是吗？他的新队友是一只开着赛车的小熊，它很酷，就像我一样。_  
_请代替我向Arrivabene夫人问好，也希望你一切安好，我很期待再次去Sicilia岛，也很期待企鹅先生与小熊先生的相见。_  
_写在最后——原谅我至今都无法接受那天发生的事情，冒昧地写来这封邮件，满怀期待你能看完它。分开以后我很想你，如果有做的不对的地方我想试着去改掉，这样我们还能继续做朋友吗？_  
_你的SV——于在Ezio家吃完晚餐后吃撑到睡不着只能捏着肚子上的肉看星星的凌晨，ps，我设置了定时发送，这样不会打搅你休息。”_

_——邮件我看完了，想见见你的小熊。_

Kimi回复了这封邮件。Sebastian是那么温柔，那么体贴，他放下了姿态要使自己关心他的处境，惹动自己的柔情，原谅他无意中带给他的痛苦。Sebastian有种年少无知的样子，让人喜欢又抵抗不了。  
更难抵抗的，思念带来的折磨。

 

就在Kimi细数自己待在Sicilia的日子快有原来在Trento的日子的一半的时候，接连发生了两件事情。  
——Maurizio的某个秘密码头被炸了。  
爆炸的损失并不严重，也没伤及仓库里的军火，甚至也没有人员伤亡。被炸毁的是停留在码头上的工作用车，全部被小型塑胶炸弹炸了个粉碎。  
与其说是破坏，倒不如说是一个警告。  
出事的码头是Fernando Alonso最后一次给Maurizio带来麻烦的码头，这次爆炸本身就有西班牙人的行事风格，像是为了完成那次破坏，甚至有人声称在码头看到了西班牙人的身影。  
事情发生的时候Maurizio人正在英国，说是要带Sebastian去看英国银石的F1比赛，再加上没有人员伤亡，对于有人所谓的目击也只是捕风捉影的传言。宅邸这边只是加强了安保，并没有特别在意。  
“Pascal，关于西班牙人的事，你知道多少？”得知事情发生的当天Kimi问向Pascal。  
Pascal看着Kimi露出一口白牙：“不多，我不过比你早半个月来，况且我只是个司机，如果您想知道的话，我想有个人肯定清楚。”

“Romain！”Pascal一进病房就晃着手上的水果，对床上躺着的病患笑道，“我们代表老夫人来看你啦！”  
“帮我回去告诉夫人，我很挂念她，”床上的男子一条腿还打着石膏，他躺在床上，除了眼睛以外无法动弹，Pascal走近病床他才看到被挡在身后的Kimi，“这位是……？”  
“这是那位Raikkonen先生！Trento的Raikkonen先生！”Pascal迟疑了一下，回头望向Kimi，“Raikkonen先生您叫什么来着……”  
“Kimi Raikkonen。”Kimi没有伸出手，反正伸手也是白搭，他对床上那个男人点头问候。  
“Romain Grosjean。”男人眨了眨眼睛，他还戴着医用颈托，连点头都做不到。  
Kimi看向Pascal：“你的介绍词很独特？”  
“你不知道很正常，Sicilia这边你可是名人，至少是在整个Arrivabene家同行里，”病床上的Romain接道，“拿着最高的工资，干着最舒服的活，还有空降，对你有怨言的不少。”  
难怪这几天他走在宅子里，周围的冷眼和低声的议论不少，不过Kimi现在不关心这些，他直截了当问道：“你们经常议论的西班牙人，是怎么回事？”  
Romain看着Kimi：“我大概猜到你来这里的目的，不过这也不是什么值得藏掖着的事，”他撇撇嘴，“大概是在去年年末，有个不知天高地厚的西班牙人来到Sicilia，想在这块土地上分一杯羹。他的名字叫……”

Fernando Alonso行事风格激进凶猛，有很多人来到Sicilia开拓但是他并不打算循序渐进，而是直接向最高峰发起挑战。面对他直指的剑尖Arrivabene家族的Maurizio也不是一头只会对着红布横冲直撞的笨牛，Fernando Alonso对他造成的伤害不过九牛一毛，而他也能很快让对方吃到同样的苦头。  
“事情开始发酵是在去年圣诞节，从那天开始有人死了，”Romain说，“在平安夜，他抢了先生一批货，枪杀了司机，”Pascal为Romain喂了点水，男人舔了舔嘴唇继续说道，“司机差几个月满十八岁，而且那批货不是很干净，声张不得，先生吃了哑巴亏。”  
司机只是普通的货车司机，作为掩人耳目运输的一环，西班牙人收买了运输公司的人，获得了这批货的信息，Maurizio处理了告密者，也给了死者家属一份抚恤金。  
但是从那天开始，西班牙人就像沾过人血后食髓知味的野兽，几乎每一次动作都会带来人员伤亡，这让Maurizio恼怒不已，几次博弈后，Maurizio终于抓住机会狠狠地挫败了西班牙人。  
“可惜的是让Fernando Alonso跑了，不过那次对他的打击应该很大，应该说他根本没有翻身的可能，如果我是他，我肯定夹着尾巴滚回西班牙了。”Pascal插嘴道。  
“但是他又卷土重来了？”  
“是的，不过是前几个月的事，谁也不知道他是如何快速地振作起来，”Romain说，“若不是西班牙人杀回来，我估计先生还在Trento乐不思蜀。”  
在Trento，Maurizio认识了Sebastian。因为Fernando Alonso再次出现，Maurizio只能回Sicilia主持工作，而他放不下的Trento，恰逢老友手下一名信得过的军人退伍……Kimi闭上眼睛，故事接下来的发展，就是退伍军人与Arrivabene在Trento的情人第一次见面……  
“你们在Trento不知道这些？立功的那个就是从Trento主动请缨来的。”  
“我不知道，Trento来的？”Kimi仔细想了想，他独来独往，的确没有人与他说过Sicilia这边发生的事情。  
“对，Arrivabene先生为此给他涨了工资，他的薪酬是仅次于你最高的了，而且……”Pascal小心翼翼地看了一眼Kimi，“先生你调离后的空缺……由他来填……”  
“……Lewis Hamilton？”  
“对！是这个名字！”  
Lewis Hamilton……不是应该一直在Trento……Kimi想起他们去野营俱乐部那日，他没有出勤，而是派了手下两队人跟着……原来是跑Sicilia建功来了？对于曾经的夜班搭档，Kimi总觉得有点在意。  
“不过Hamilton先生还是挺厉害的，他直接把那个西班牙人撞进海里了，总算替先生解决了这件烦恼他很久的事情。”  
根据Romain Grosjean的说法与Pascal Wehrlein热情的补充，当Fernando Alonso被包围，困于一辆轿车在码头上与他们做最后抵抗的时候，Lewis Hamilton驾驶一辆停泊在码头的重卡，把那辆轿车连人带车撞进了海里。就像曾以为他翻身无望却突然杀回来那样，Fernando Alonso就这样以一场失败的破坏行动突然结束了一切。Romain就是在那场战斗中受得伤，他告诉Kimi，Fernando Alonso归来后一度让Maurizio焦头烂额，他借刀杀人让警察查封了Maurizio一处营业场所，破坏了一处秘密工厂，甚至找到了Maurizio的秘密码头。  
“若不是他不知道那是一处处理军火的码头，说不定连码头都保不住，”Pascal说，“他的雇佣兵都被我们打光了，自己躲在一辆轿车里。”  
“你们怎么确定他肯定死了？”Kimi问道。  
“这样能活下来那还是人吗？”Pascal扶着方向盘没有转过脸，“就算是陆地上发生这么一起车祸，十有八九都保不住命，何况是撞进海里。”他们结束了探望在回宅邸的路上，“更何况那辆车已经被打成筛子。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”Pascal见他沉思，“你觉得他没死？”  
“不，没什么……”  
Kimi责怪自己过于敏感，这个西班牙人的归来与再次结束都太过于戏剧化，不过人生何尝不戏剧？  
也许是自己想多了。

 

人生何尝不戏剧，码头的事情还没有结束，后续就这么戏剧性地继续发展下去，从医院归来后的第二日清晨，也就是码头爆炸发生后的第三天，Pascal一脸惊慌地告诉Kimi，Trento出事了。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
一群不明身份的人袭击了Arrivabene家位于Trento的别院，具体损失与人员伤亡情况尚不清楚。  
芬兰人在房间里焦躁地来回踱步，手机就在他的手边，Kimi死死地盯着屏幕，他胆怯了。有些事情当不知道它的结果时虽然是一种煎熬，却不一定比知道结果更糟糕，他想说服自己Sebastian现在一定是安全的和Maurizio在英国。  
想确定他是否安好，想亲耳听到Sebastian的声音……但他害怕这通电话拨出去得到另一种消息。

 

有的时候，怕什么，来什么。  
上帝不爱开玩笑，他只是佐证了人们原先的猜测。芬兰人最后还是拨通了电话——接听方是他的雇主。Maurizio也是今天早上才得知别院被袭击的消息，他在英国有一个重要的会议，因此与需要考试的Sebastian分开出发。男孩的本该是今天早上的飞机，但是现在已经无法联系到。  
电话那端叹了口气，为他提供了一个新的消息——  
“Lewis也一起失踪了，”Maurizio说，“我认为他就是绑架者。”  
“他为什么要绑架Sebastian？”  
“除了为了那个西班牙人我想不到别的理由，”Maurizio在电话那一端的声音听起来很冰冷，“我甚至想过你的辞职是不是也是其中一环。”  
Kimi不再与Maurizio争辩，挂了电话以后立刻拨通的Lewis的号码，毫无意外没有人接听。  
Lewis Hamilton为什么要帮助西班牙人？Fernando Alonso不是他自己亲手撞下码头的吗？  
——“‘……就算不被撞进海里，也会被火箭筒轰上天……’”  
除非……这一撞的目的并不是所有人想的那样……

 

Maurizio作为“商界大鳄”，明枪暗箭一定不少，这次行动到底是不是因为Fernando Alonso做的还得另说，不过Maurizio既然如此确定，说明他还有事瞒着自己。不过即便对方有所保留，Kimi仍旧相信Maurizio是深爱着Sebastian的，他不会置Sebastian的安危不顾。  
在Maurizio派来的人的帮助下，Kimi很快查到了当初出事的司机的姓名，Nicolas Larbalestier，父母离异，幼年与母亲生活在一起，辍学后在街头混过一阵子，后来去了一家新成立的运输公司做司机，直到某日他接到一个与平日一样普通的任务——也就是Maurizio委托的运输那批被西班牙人觊觎的货。这些是活着时候的概况，至于身后事，他的母亲在医院接受了抚恤金，现金结算。再之后那位女士变卖了房产，不知去了哪里。  
“怎么办，是条死路，”Pascal自告奋勇载着Kimi与Maurizio派来的助手，现在调查阻塞，年纪尚小的他眼里难掩失望，“我们接下来去哪里？”  
“既然是‘回到起点’，”根据这位助手带来的消息，一封声称“回到起点”的信在Maurizio得知消息的同时送进了酒店的房间，为了方便Sebastian观赏比赛，Maurizio临时更换了行程表上的酒店，而这个消息他只通过私人手机发给了Sebastian。Kimi看向身边Maurizio派来的助手——Toto Wolff，“带我们去那批货本来要去的地方。”

 

Cefalu，Palermo附近曾经一座古老的渔村，海岸线独特又美丽，现已经发展成一座度假客钟爱的旅游城镇，码头被海滨浴场代替，曾经停泊渔船的海面也到处都是身着比基尼的热辣美女，自然没人记得这里曾经有一个废弃的老码头隐藏在海湾的深处。  
这座码头连带一幢仓库废弃于上世纪七八十年代，地震导致码头被毁，地形的改变也让船只无法靠近这个海湾，无法停泊的码头就像无法再行走的马儿，人们在Carpenters的歌声里关掉了最后一台运转的机器，通往仓库的陆路也因为不再被车辆碾压而杂草丛生，隐没在树林里，成为被遗忘的地方。

只是表面上看而已。  
这个港湾原本就是Arrivabene家族的财产，自然也会被Arrivabene家族利用起来。作为秘密仓库，即使在Maurizio Arrivabene掌管家族后，这个依山而建的旧仓库也是一直都在使用着。  
现在Kimi一行就行驶在通往仓库内部的隐秘道路上。  
“我从来不知道山崖下面还有个隧道，”Pascal说，“我甚至不知道这个仓库的存在。”  
“Raikkonen先生觉得，Vettle先生在这里的可能性有多少？”Toto Wolff突然问道，他是Maurizio身边的秘书之一，主要处理Sicilia这里的事务，戴着一副金边眼镜，衬衫的每一粒纽扣都一丝不苟地牢牢扣好，“您不觉得西班牙人把Vettle先生送回Sicilia是件多此一举的事情吗？”  
“我不清楚对方行事，我只是觉得如果对方希望我们被他牵着走，在没有头绪的情况下不妨走走看，”Kimi回答，“不过比起不知道他被关在哪里，我宁可他就在这里。”  
“……您的回答让我意外，”Toto Wolff扶着眼镜说，“不过是个好答案。”  
“快看，前面有辆车！”  
一辆被丢弃在隧道内的商务车，车门打开着，里面早已空无一人。  
“这是……血……”Toto Wolff捻着在车架上抹来的污迹，有些担心地看向Kimi，“有人受了伤。”  
“Wolff先生，他们在这里弃车，表示前面必须步行进去吗？”  
“这个建筑始建恐怕要追溯到一战前，如果没有记错，前面会是一条有轨隧道，”Toto Wolff说道，“先生也曾猜测‘回到起点’是指这里，但是他的搜寻范围还是以Trento为主，加上对方要求他一步步按照他们的指示做才肯释放Vettle先生……不过我们三个进去会不会太过鲁莽？”Toto Wolff推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，“更何况Wehrlein先生也没有配枪……”  
“三个人太招摇，你们出去联络他们，”Kimi熄灭收不到信号的手机，“我进去看看。”

 

隧道再向后变得越来越窄，似乎连接上了某条防空洞，在这条两个人并排走都有些困难的防空洞后，是Toto Wolff提到的一条废弃的矿道，地上枕木有些腐烂，空气中泛着霉味，轨道延伸没入漆黑的矿洞，矿车被开走了。  
果然是在仓库里，Kimi握紧了手里的枪跳下了矿道。穿过灯光昏暗的矿道，再顺着旋转的楼梯拾级而上，空间豁然开阔，来到了仓库内部。  
Cefalu这座名字起源于腓尼基人时期的小镇，到处都是见证了历史变迁的废弃古代建筑，这座仓库也是随着使用不断扩建而来，最初是码头上一座简单的工具屋，逐步扩张甚至连接进了身后山崖上的天然洞，Kimi身处的这个地方便是由天然山洞凿成，洞内零星的摆放着落了厚灰的机械。  
很安静，轻微的呜咽声在这安静的空间分外清晰。顺着声音传来地方向摸去，Kimi在一排厚木箱的后面发现了朝思暮想的身影——那是Sebastian，他被绑在一张凳子上，双臂反剪，嘴里塞着一团布，眼睛上也蒙着黑色的眼罩，垂着脑袋，小声的呜咽……  
不对！Sebastian胸腔起伏平稳，不是睡着就是晕了过去，那这个呜咽声……  
“别动，然后把手举起来，”身后穿来声音，腰上被抵上了一个硬物，“如果想要他安全的话。”  
Kimi缓缓抬起手臂，手上的枪被迅速地缴了去，后腰被那硬物狠狠捅了一下，“别担心，他只是被喂了安眠药，我知道你有点本事，但我警告你别耍花样。”Kimi只得举着手向Sebastian的方向走去。  
Sebastian垂着头，又带着眼罩，鬓角挂着的干涸的血迹没有逃过Kimi的眼睛，额头似乎也有伤，隐在眼罩边缘被他的卷发盖住了，“跪下！”对方命令道，Kimi在Sebastian的腿边跪下，他被对方粗暴地反剪双臂，用绳子捆住了双手，那人随后关掉了Sebastian凳子后用胶布贴着的播放器。Kimi看向Sebastian，他穿着一条藏蓝色的居家裤，这是他回到家还没洗澡的时候会穿的衣服，光着脚，脚趾被冻得发红。  
“Lewis，他的软底鞋呢？”Kimi问道，“我记得我在注意事项上有说过不要让他在家光着脚。”  
身后的人大笑起来：“Kimi Raikkonen，你是不是脑子有毛病？你现在被我用枪指着，你倒来教育我对他照顾不周？”捆好了Kimi，那人转到他面前，随即用手枪的握柄击打了他的额头，Kimi被打偏过脸，他抬起头看着对方。  
眼前的确是Lewis Hamilton，但已不是那次图书馆相见那样飘逸洒脱，现在的他头发凌乱，唇下胡茬明显没有修整过，正用枪指着自己。  
“你打算怎样？”  
“我打算怎样？”Lewis Hamilton用枪指向Sebastian又很快对准Kimi，“当然是杀了他，为我弟弟报仇！”  
“你弟弟？”  
“Nicolas Larbalestier，那个可怜的被杀的司机，他是我亲弟弟！我母亲离婚的时候不知道自己已经怀孕了，所以他随我母亲的姓。”Lewis Hamilton抹掉了眼泪，“他是那么好的孩子，他让我教他驾驶，说是想做点活补贴家用，他那么懂事，可还没成年就……一切都是那家伙的谎言！他想吞掉那批货所以把脏水泼给西班牙人，不过我调查过了，我弟弟是被Arrivabene家的手枪杀死的！”他指着Sebastian面前的摄像机继续说道，“我要让Maurizio Arrivabene看着自己是怎样一步一步失去自己手里的一切，然后在全世界直播他是如何在眼前痛失自己的爱人的。”  
“一步一步？”Kimi抓住了他的字眼，“那么说‘回到起点’不是你发的？”  
Lewis Hamilton被打断了话，看上去有些气恼：“那是什么？”  
“Maurizio换酒店的事，”Kimi问道，“你自然是从Sebastian手机上看到的，你还告诉了谁？”  
Lewis Hamilton顺口刚要回答突然发觉不妥：“等等，你怎么审问起我来了？”  
“回答我，这关系到你弟弟被杀的真相！”  
“真相就是他是被Maurizio Arrivabene杀的！”Lewis Hamilton吼道，他枪口抵着Kimi的头，情绪激动，“我只要留着这小崽子就行了，信不信我现在就杀了你！”  
“你要是杀了我真凶会逍遥法外！”Kimi少有的厉声说道，“告诉我，你还和谁说了？”  
合作虽然只有两个月，Lewis Hamilton也算熟悉Kimi的性格，他知道眼前这个芬兰人平日里都是一副冷淡的模样，现在这个样子，他是从来没看过的，难道正如这人所说还有什么隐情是他不知道的？Lewis Hamilton有些挣扎地开了口：“西班牙人……”  
Kimi追问：“你们最后一次见面是什么时候？”  
“我为什么要告诉你……”见芬兰人紧紧地盯着自己，他移开视线，“军火库那次，把他撞进海里……”  
“之后呢？见过面吗？”  
“之后都是有手机联系。”  
“……Lewis，”Kimi皱着眉头，“你被利用了。”  
“我说你有完没完？”Lewis Hamilton变了脸色，他反应过来对方说的话，“利用？什么意思？你在混淆视听？”  
“如果我猜的没错，”Kimi思索道，“西班牙人也只是幕后黑手的一枚棋子，而且被你撞进海里后是真的死了。”  
“胡说也要有个限度，刚刚他还联系我，说进来一只老鼠，我才抓住你的。”  
“我们都被那个人利用了，你有没有想过西班牙人卷土重来怎么能杀得Maurizio一阵狼狈，自然有人帮助他……”  
Lewis Hamilton抢道：“是我啊，我主动找上了他。”  
“你和我不过是躲在Trento的保镖，能知道些什么？是Arrivabene内部更高级别的人告诉他敌人的软肋与漏洞，”Kimi继续说道，“况且以你的级别，你能见到西班牙人？必然是听到了什么才找了过去。”  
Lewis Hamilton也发现了不妥：“……是，我听到有人议论西班牙人在做了那么多事以后还敢下榻Maurizio的酒店，就寻了过去……”  
对方布了一个局，利用明处的Fernando Alonso与Maurizio Arrivabene的争斗步了一条暗线——利用想要向Maurizio报仇的Lewis Hamilton绑架了Sebastian，而另一方面他又以不存在的留言将自己引到并放进关押Sebastian的仓库……  
“说吧，你的目的是什么Toto Wolff？”Kimi突然高声问道。  
“很棒的分析Raikkonen先生，不过你漏了很多，需要我补充吗？”  
Lewis Hamilton没有想到除了他与Kimi以外还有别人，他把枪口对准了从木箱深处显身的Toto Wolff，但有人比他更快……  
“砰！”  
Lewis Hamilton的手枪被打飞，他捂住受伤流血的手臂看向子弹射来的方向，黑暗处站着一个人：“Valtteri……你……”  
“Valtteri可没有背叛你，他本来就是我的人，”Toto Wolff摘掉了眼镜，解开了衬衫的前襟，与刚刚那个沉默内敛的秘书截然不同，“Lewis Hamilton，你以为他真的是你的僚机吗？”  
“Pascal呢？你把他怎样了？”  
“Raikkonen先生，如果有蚂蚁拦了你的路，你会理会它吗？”  
Kimi很后悔，他应该早察觉到，不然也不会让那个男孩和这只狼一起离开了。

“砰砰！”两声枪响，Lewis Hamilton惨叫着捂着腿倒在地上，一个打坏的对讲机掉在他身边不远处。  
“想让外面的人进来救援？”Toto Wolff踢远了Lewis 刚刚被打飞掉在Kimi不远处的手枪，他越过Kimi与Sebastian，一脚踩在了深色皮肤男子中枪的腿上，“刚才Raikkonen先生说的没错，Fernando Alonso只是个棋子，而你，不过是条狗。”见对方目眦欲裂，他继续说道，“棋子，可以将军，而狗，给个狗咬胶做的骨头还真以为吃到肉了。”  
“你什么意思！？”  
“Lewis，Lewis你简直是送上门来的，一年前你请假去了弟弟家，我正巧看到了，虽然当时我没有在意，不过作为Maurizio 在Sicilia的负责人，我在那家公司网站上一眼就认出了他。有的时候老天就是这么助人为乐……这都是命运，我需要一个枪口，西班牙人来了，我需要一个契机，你弟弟出现了，而我需要一条狗，你来了。”  
“……是你杀了他？！”  
“是我，”一直没有开口的Valtteri Bottas说道，“他当时正昏迷着，走得没有痛苦。”  
“我要杀了你！我要杀了你！！”Lewis Hamilton咆哮着，挣扎着要爬起身，这一切都是徒劳的，Toto Wolff一脚踩在他的肚子上，黑人在剧痛下住了口，喉咙里不甘地发出嘶哑的声音。  
“Valtteri，该让兄弟俩团聚了。”  
“好的，先生。”  
Valtteri Bottas的枪口瞄准地上出气多过进气的Lewis Hamilton……  
“等等！”Kimi出声，“……我不喜欢他，反正他也活不了多久了，就让他这样痛苦着，”他看向Toto Wolff，“你还有一个故事没有说。”  
“Raikkonen先生这么喜欢听故事？”Toto Wolff示意Valtteri Bottas放下枪，“你想听什么？”  
“这一切又与Sebastian有什么关系，我要知道全部。”  
Toto Wolff摇着头：“Raikkonen先生你太贪心了，即便你也快要去见上帝，我也不能告诉你全部。我只能告诉你，我和地上那条狗的目的差不多，我要直播Maurizio Arrivabene的情人的死亡过程，只不过我不需要那个男人在场，我还要回去继续慢慢搞垮他。至于Vettle先生，他和Nicolas一样是个可怜的孩子，您别用那种眼神看我，是他不该招惹Maurizio，他怎么不想想一个来自德国乡下的穷学生，是如何能进入意大利高档餐厅打工的？”  
“是你安排的？”  
“是Maurizio Arrivabene安排的，我只不过录取了他。大学生邂逅老板，是上演《五十度灰》吗？”Toto Wolff嗤笑道，“Maurizio 早就看上他了，只不过用了点小手段让认识的过程合乎情理罢了，”Toto Wolff话锋一转，看向Kimi，“至于你倒是个意外，本来这一切能早一点实现，你的出现搅了我的局。”  
“那次追车……是你安排的？”  
“是的，Sicilia一团糟，又痛失爱人，双重打击之下，真想看看我的老朋友Maurizio脸上是什么表情，只可惜……”

 

“Hamilton先生！外面有一波很强的武装力量，我们快顶不住了！”正说着，Hamilton一个手下跑了进来，“诶……你们是谁？”  
Valtteri Bottas立刻结果了他，向Toto Wolff道：“先生……会不会是 Arrivabene的人？”  
Toto Wolff看向Kimi，对方一脸无辜：“你知道这里没有信号，而且我还被Lewis绑着呢。”  
“难道那个小子没死？”Toto Wolff拈着下巴。  
“Pascal Wehrlein连人带车滚下了山崖，不应该还活着……”Valtteri Bottas回答。  
外面隐隐有密集的枪声，想来外面那股势力已经攻进了仓库，不管是谁暴露了这里，转移可不容缓，“杀了他，然后带上那个小子走。”Toto Wolff用下巴指向Kimi。  
Valtteri Bottas把枪口对准了Kimi：“抱歉，虽然与你曾经合作得很愉快。”他的手指刚要扣下扳机，只见Kimi突然脱了绳索的束缚，向他扑来。Valtteri Bottas快速地扣下扳机，但他已被Kimi攻击到，子弹偏了方向，打在他们身后的金属管上，“里面有枪声！”外面有人嚷着，Toto Wolff见势不妙拾起地上不知谁的枪，隐入黑暗中，想要通过那个秘道逃跑。  
“他丢下你跑了，你还为他卖命？”Kimi扣住Valtteri Bottas的手腕，狠狠掼向地面，手枪被甩了出去，Valtteri Bottas见状抓向Kimi门面，却抓了个空，他反向扣住对方脖颈奋力将Kimi从身上拨开，匍匐着向手枪的位置扑去。  
“你是怎么挣脱的？”Valtteri Bottas被Kimi抓住脚踝拖了回去，他看了一眼躺在地上不知死活的Lewis Hamilton，在对方抓向他衣襟的时候一脚踹向Kimi，却被扣住脚踝压在胸口，“这家伙应该搜过你的身。”  
“我有护身符。”Kimi回答道。  
无论是Lewis Hamilton还是Valtteri Bottas再也想不到，Sebastian送给Kimi那个小小的挂件，是个可攻击可防身的武器，那只企鹅的下身连着一盘钢丝，盘在小车内部，而那个根钢丝也是Sebastian处理过的，切面呈水滴状，切割绳索自然不在话下。Kimi一开始没有理解Sebastian那句“如果它能帮到你。”，闲暇时他一直当宝贝捧着，自然没有想过研究小车的构造，直到Pascal Wehrlein无意中发现那根钢丝……  
“Sebastian Vettel！Kimi Raikkonen！你们没事吧！”一个年轻人提着枪冲进Kimi他们所在的地方，他穿着黑色的战斗服，没有戴头盔，脸上挂着血污，曾经用发油精心梳过的头发挂着汗粘在额头，Charles Leclerc这个之前傲气得不可一世的男孩以这种形象出现在Kimi面前，令后者略略吃惊。“那小子没事，是他告诉我们这里会出事，他现在人在医院，”看出对方的惊愕，Charles说，“没空闲聊了，这里交给我！”他的部下已经把Valtteri Bottas按在地上，有人把Kimi扶起，Sebastian也被松了绑，还有几个人持枪围住了躺在地上的Lewis Hamilton，“你带他先走，外面有车等着。”Charles看向瘫倒在凳子上的Sebastian。  
在与Valtteri Bottas的搏斗中，Kimi好像被对方弄断了几根肋骨，身体动一下就痛，连带呼吸都痛得难以忍耐，但他没有告诉Charles，只是提醒他把Lewis送医，以及Toto Wolff逃走的方向。Charles立刻安排了下去，自己则带着一队人追向秘道。  
Kimi拒绝了别人的搀扶，他脱下自己的外套裹住还在昏睡的Sebastian，抱起他一步一步走向仓库外。  
记忆仿佛回溯到Freshers Festival的那场party，那晚他也是这样横抱着Sebastian，艰难地穿过热舞的人群。现在Sebastian在他的怀里，他的身体是暖的，他还活着，这已经足够让Kimi喜极而泣。几乎一个月没有见，他好像又胖了一些，原本削尖的脸颊现在有了一些弧度，一定是Roeske女士为他做了不少好吃的。他下巴冒出胡茬，淡淡地包围着他嘴唇周围，他唇色淡了不少，嘴唇因为没有喝水而起了皮。他的脚趾蜷缩着，不知是冷还是做了噩梦，眉头紧蹙。他的眼睛还被眼罩蒙着，但Kimi已经腾不出手为他除去，芬兰人的每一步都是凭借自己的毅力，如果停下他恐怕再也无法抱起他了。

脚下踩到了一具尸体，Kimi踉跄了一下，他稳住身子，抱紧了怀里的人，继续向仓库门口走去。  
Sebastian似乎被刚才的振动吵醒了，他迷迷糊糊地从触感中察觉到自己正被人抱着，眼罩蒙着眼睛，他想伸手除去，但虚弱地抬不起手。

“……Maurizio，Maurizio是你吗？”

Kimi看了一眼他手上的订婚戒指。

“Not him.”

 

 

 

=================END哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈==================================================


	9. 番外

【番外】

 

亲爱的Kimi：

原谅我迫不及待地发来这封邮件，可我需要倾诉，因为我做了一件蠢事。我本应该在比赛结束后就联系你，我知道你一定熬夜看完了比赛。但是这周背靠背，我们不得不马不停蹄地收拾一切以便转移到下一站，等我空闲下来的时候，远在家乡的你一定已经睡下了。  
我们回到话题，我做了一件蠢事，是的，就在刚刚，当着所有人的面，我拥抱了Maurizio。  
你没有看错，是他，在P房里。  
我以为这是一个惊喜，你想想，来到未婚夫的工作场所，很常见却很暖心的举动，好吧，我承认我忽略了他为什么能出现在P房里。所以我以为他是来看我的，我真是愚蠢，你要知道我当时正在忙着手上的活儿，一转眼看到他，我几乎想都没想就扑了上去，就像你知道的那样。  
“Maurizio！”我是这么是这么说的，我将近有一个多月都没有见到他了，“我好想你，你怎么会在这里？”  
Maurizio笑了，而我很快发现领队看着我，表情有些僵硬，Maurizio的身边还跟着车队的高层。  
这可是在法拉利的P房里！  
大家都看着我，我相信我身后的同事们也是。  
领队很快向大家介绍Maurizio，他是我们车队的新赞助商，但我那时只想要立刻人间蒸发！  
你问我结局？我想明天早上你醒来，也许在看到这封邮件之前应该会先看到新闻。  
好了，不说这些了，俱乐部的运转一切都顺利吗？Robin还好吗？告诉他Vettel叔叔冬歇一定会来看他，我真想亲亲他的脸颊。  
昨天Pascal告诉我，你在Sicilia酿的那桶酒他帮你装瓶了，据说味道很不错，去Espoo的时候我会带上它们的。

 

你正在失眠不知道如何面对明天的SV


End file.
